


Mr. Romantic

by Pandamomochan



Series: Opposites Eventually Attract [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance, Since its Christmas time heres a Valentines Day fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, relationship milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets tasked to write a Valentine's Day article. The end result has every single women throwing themselves at him. Clark has always been patient with the drove of Brucie fans. Will Bruce be as mature with Clark's sudden popularity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Christmas, I decided to write a Valentine’s Day Fic. I am such a backwards person.
> 
> I wrote this fic because there is an itch I just been dying to scratch. That being, the Brucie persona… I kind of left it floating around in the air in this series for a while, and I just know if I was in Clark’s shoes, I wouldn’t be able to stand it (Clark is a better person than me). Yeah, Clark puts up with a lot of shit for Bruce, but I think he's paid his dues. So as a writer, I want to tie up this loose end. Also, I think this is just a really important hurdle for them to overcome if they want their relationship to progress past what it is. So far, it’s all just been fluff and smut, but as the saying goes, you can’t shape stones into bridges without a little pressure (is that the saying?)

"Leaving already?" The woman questioned while piercing her unnaturally large lips into the shape of a pout.

"It's still pretty early." The second woman added while leaning towards Bruce and fluttering her long thick eyelashes balefully

"Ladies, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have another engagement tonight that I simply cannot miss," Bruce apologized.

"What a shame," a third woman mewled just before she interlocked her arm with Bruce's own and looked up at him with all the insincerity of the world. "Are you sure there isn’t anything we can do to convince you to stay?"

Bruce resisted the urge to dislocate the woman's shoulder and gave her his best smile. "Madam, I'm sure there is plenty someone as lovely as you could do to convince me and that is exactly why I better leave now."

The woman let out a sickeningly sweet laugh. She then lightly tapped his shoulder a few times. Bruce used this gesture as the perfect opening to free his arm from the woman's hold. His timing couldn't have been better as his body involuntarily shuddered.

“Brucie, flattery will get you everywhere,” the lady giggled.

“I certainly hope so for the next time we meet,” Bruce winked.

All three women began to laugh wildly in a manner that reminded Bruce of the clucking chickens back on Clark’s farm. While they were distracted with their exaggerated tittering, he waved a hand at them and made a quick retreat.  


As soon as his limo was in sight, Bruce exhaled deeply and began loosening his bow tie.

It had been another wonderful evening in the presence of Gotham’s high society. Bruce spent the first part of the night dealing with various wealthy esteemed businessmen and entrepreneurs, the type of people who always seemed so keen on challenging Bruce’s status. In actuality, it was a pretty delicate game for Bruce, balancing between the lines of keeping his company’s reputation intact while disguising his competency from everyone. It was just a part of maintaining his Brucie image of an inept, over privileged, clueless, playboy, someone who would never be suspected of being Gotham’s clever resourceful dark knight. 

In the past, whenever Bruce got tired of dealing with the over inflated egos of the wealthy men and their pointless pecking order, he would turn towards the female presence in the crowd. They served as a perfect shield as they flocked around him like mindless sheep. Dealing with them required a different level of expertise but was much less mentally taxing. All he had to do was smile charmingly, throw a few compliments their way, and on occasion take one of them home. At least that’s how it used to play out.

Now dealing with them was even more delicate and exhausting than any encounter with the conceited derisive men. Bruce had to somehow maintain his reputation as Gotham’s most renowned Casanova while somehow dodging any of their advances. Unfortunately, when women put their minds to it, they were more obstinate and persistent than any of Gotham’s blueblood men.

Regardless, Bruce had made up his mind. His days of one night standing were over. His heart and body belonged to one person. There was no way he could ever betray the love and trust that Clark so faithfully put in him.

Just as he got a few steps from his limo, Alfred stepped out from the vehicle. Bruce gave the Wayne Butler a tired smile as he reached for the door and groaned out. “Alfred, I have never been more ready to go home.”

“Okay, Master Bruce, but I wanted to inform you that-” As Alfred started to warn him, Bruce noticed the uneasy expression on the butler’s face, however, it was already too late. As soon as his hand lifted the handle and opened the door, he was roughly grabbed by the front of his jacket and pulled inside.

“Hello Brucie,” the woman with long legs and a sly smile greeted.

“Victoria,” Bruce replied in a strained voice.

Had he not been quick enough to grab the back of the seat for leverage, he would already be lying on top of the smirking woman as she was already partially laid out across the limo seats forcing Bruce to hover over her.

Victoria’s lips began to curl further as she took in Bruce’s stalwart face. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yes, it has,” Bruce answered evenly.

Victoria’s hold on Bruce’s jacket did not give as she looked him up and down, taking a few extra seconds to appreciate his chest and lower groin. “You never call, you never write, you know just how to get my attention. I love it when they play hard to get.”

“As I recall, you already got what you wanted, and _you_ were the one who never called,” Bruce countered. 

“Oh, is that how it played out,” Victoria chuckled lightly as she finally released one hand from Bruce’s jacket and began to flick at his untied bow. “I guess it slipped my mind.”

Bruce let out an impatient sound which only caused Victoria’s grin to deepen.

“Well, the only thing I remember from that night was how much fun we had together, and I was so very bored tonight, so I thought perhaps you could entertain me.” As the words left her brightly painted lips, Victoria leaned forward. Bruce quickly intercepted the kiss with his one free hand. Victoria let out a gleeful sound before releasing her hold on Bruce and wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing it.

“Ms. Vanderbund, I am too busy to entertain you tonight. I suggest you find someone else to escort you,” Bruce warned while grabbing both her wrist and forcing her away.

“Oh, we are no longer on a first name basis, _Mr. Wayne_?” 

Bruce expertly held back a frown, but maintained a straight face. “Yes, Mr. Wayne has already made plans tonight.”

“Oh Bruce, I didn’t realize it bothered you so much when I didn’t call back. I thought that was the way you liked things.” Victoria paused and waited for a reaction, when there was none, she smiled to herself. “I guess I will just have to make it up to you when you aren’t busy.”

Victoria glanced back at Bruce through the corner of her eye, but he made no move to reply. Her superior smirk did not falter, but she eventually let out a bored hum and picked up her purse which had fallen carelessly to the floor.

“See you around, Brucie darling. I promise next time we will have so much fun,” and with that final remark Victoria sauntered out of the vehicle and made her way back towards the party.

*****************************************

As Bruce entered his room, he let out a heavy breath before tossing his coat onto the bed. It was then that his entire body tensed up. Bruce took on a defensive pose and narrowed his eyes on the open window before glancing over towards a figure sitting on his coach.

“Clark, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Bruce, sorry to drop by unannounced,” Clark waved weakly taking note on how on edge his unexpected presence had made Bruce. “I actually happened to be in the neighborhood, and thought I would stop by to say hi, especially considering the fact that I won’t get a chance to see you this weekend.”

Bruce made a strange face at Clark’s last comment. “Oh, what brings you to Gotham?”

“I wasn’t exactly in Gotham. I had to meet an informant in Bludhaven, and…” Clark’s voice trailed.

Bruce furrowed his brow. “Something wrong?”'

“Oh, uh, well…” Clark started to stammer his eyes drawn to something just below Bruce’s neck.

Instinctively, Bruce looked towards the area Clark was staring before he noticed the bright red stain in the shape of a large kiss on his collar.

Bruce’s eyes slightly widened but his voice remained calm. “Clark this isn’t what you think. I was at a party tonight and this woman-”

“Its fine,” Clark interrupted as be brought a hand up. “You don’t have to explain. I’m sure one of your many Brucie fans is responsible, but it’s okay. I trust you.”

Bruce slightly winced when he heard the words trust, but Clark just smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Well, in any case, I thought I would catch you before you went on patrol, I wasn’t aware you had an event tonight. I was actually about to leave since I know you work around this time, and I’m sure that you are busy.”

Finally Bruce dropped his defensive stance and let out a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry Clark. I actually am. This case I’m working is pretty time sensitive. I wouldn’t have shown up to that party if I wasn’t trying to gather information.”

Clark examined Bruce’s tired posture and weary face and gave the man a sympathetic look. “I get it. Say no more. I will get out of your hair. I’m just glad I got to see you, and since its past midnight, I can officially say, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Bruce stared back at Clark with a look of pure regret. “Clark…”

Clark let out a nervous laugh promptly cutting Bruce off. “Well, I better get going, good night, Bruce.”'

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but retracted his words, and watched feebly as Clark made a hasty exit out the window.

*****************************************

“Happy Valentine ’s Day, Smallville.” 

“Lois…” Clark murmured as he stared back at the dark haired woman who was now handing him a cup of coffee. Clark took the cup and gave her a weak smile.

Even though things didn’t end up working out between the two former lovers, their break up had been pretty mutual. Well, for the most part. Admittedly, Clark had been content with their relationship, but when Lois finally revealed her unhappiness with the state of their affair, everything just made sense, and they both agreed to part ways. 

For a while, Clark had been pretty heartbroken over the whole ordeal, but eventually he recovered. Also, there was no way a bond like theirs could ever be fully broken. Not after everything they went through, and in the end, Lois became one of Clark’s best friends. Ironically, the two of them seemed to have a much better relationship now as friends then they ever did as lovers.

“So you have any hot plans?” 

Clark’s shoulders slumped as he glanced down at his cup. “Actually, no…”

Lois looked at Clark with mild shock, before mumbling more to herself than to him. “Surprising, I thought for sure that you would…”

“Well, then that’s perfect!” An overly bright voice cut in.

“Leslie?” Clark balked as a woman with short auburn hair peered from behind him and positioned herself between Lois and Clark.

“Well, I don’t mean it’s perfect that you are all alone on Valentine’s Day,” she laughed out haphazardly.

“Ouch,” Lois mouthed. 

Leslie gave Lois a reproachful glare before smiling back down at the puzzled looking reporter. “What I meant is, Clark, I have a huge favor to ask!”

Clark continued to look at Leslie with confusion and waited for her to continue.

“I was supposed to write my annual after Valentine’s Day article, but my boyfriend won tickets on a cruise that last all weekend, and I have to be gone within the next few hours. I told Perry I would write the article from the ship, but where the cruise is taking us is a bit remote, and I couldn’t guarantee I would have internet access. So when Perry found out, he said I couldn’t have the days off unless I found someone else to write the article.”

There was short moment of silence as Leslie looked at Clark with expectant eyes.

“You want me to write a romance article for you column?” Clark questioned with clear uncertainty.

“Yes.” 

“I, well, are you sure you are asking the right person. Don’t you think someone like Cindy or Evelyn or maybe even Lois…”

As Clark’s voice began to fade he turned towards Lois who immediately threw her hands up and started to wave them defensively.

“Whoa, now, don’t try to rope me into this. Besides, I already have plans this weekend.”

Clark raised a brow to Lois. “You do?”

Lois’s wrinkled her nose at Clark and made a motion to respond but was gruffly interrupted by Leslie. “Clark, everyone has plans this weekend, besides Carl and Alex, and well, Carl is an idiot, and Alex is a crotchety pervert.”

“Hey now Leslie, I’m not crotchety,” Alex grumbled from across the room. Both Leslie and Lois rolled their eyes.

“In any case, out of all the guys left, you just seemed like the right choice considering you are such a sweet, selfless, generous guy.”

“Laying it on thick are we?” Lois mumbled from the coffee cup she was now taking a sip out of.

“Butt out, Lois,” Leslie snapped to which Lois merely shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

“So would you mind doing me this favor, pretty please?” 

Clark looked at Leslie whose face was now only a few inches from his own. Her eyes were impossibly large, doe-eyed, and pleading. He then looked over at Lois who was shaking her head “no” in the distance before staring back at the hopeful red head.

“I, well, I guess I can give it a try,” Clark mumbled. Lois dropped her head and let out a groan.

“Clark you are the BEST!” Leslie jeered as she clasped both his hand. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t have to be award winning, anything will do at this point, so I’m sure even you can handle it.”

“Flattering,” Lois muttered as she walked over towards the printer to retrieve a copy.

Leslie scowled at the back of Lois’s head before grinning back at Clark. “You are a total life safer. I just knew you wouldn’t have plans and would say yes!”

“Ouch again,” Lois grimaced as she happened to be walking back to her desk just in time to hear the comment. This time Leslie completely ignored her.

“Okay, I will let Perry know then,” Leslie chirped before hoping off Clark’s desk. “Thanks again, I definitely owe you one!”

*****************************************

Clark stared blankly at his computer screen. He was completely stumped. He had just spent the last few hours reading through Leslie’s column and even went as far as reading her past Valentine’s articles. Throughout the years they ranged from unbearably sweet to brutally cold and bitter making it quite obvious to him which years she had been single. Clark was pretty surprised how much freedom of opinion local columnist had. 

Clark let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t exactly sure where to start. Usually he wrote stories that involved coverage of a person or event, and he had to be very objective with his opinion. He thought it would be much easier to write an opinionated column, but half an hour had already gone with him staring at his monitor without a single idea.

Maybe it was because the topic. When it came to romance, Clark never really considered himself an expert. From Lana to Lois, it was one failed relationship after another at the hands of his heroic persona, Superman. The idea of being with the hero was one thing, but the reality was a life of hardship that Clark understood all too well. Always torn between his duty to the planet and his duty to the ones he loved, in the end it had taken its toll on every person he ever had a meaningful relationship with, and then there was Bruce.

_‘Bruce…’_

Clark felt a dull ache in his chest. They had been together now for nearly a year, and this was actually their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Clark had imagined doing something special to commemorate the event, but knew it was hardly likely it would happen at all. Bruce wasn’t that big on celebrating holidays. So when it came to Valentine's Day, he hadn’t expected much. He would have just been happy if he could have spent any kind of time with Bruce today, but in the end, Batman had been busy working a case. 

For a moment, Clark just stared at his glasses sitting on the desk beside him. His eyes then began to wander to all the various items around him before his gaze fell on the ring around his finger. Both had been bought by Bruce. Sure their relationship was far from storybook status, but Clark could definitely attest that this was probably the happiest time in his life.

Clark let out a light chuckle as he twisted the ring around his finger a few times before rubbing it idly. He then stared back at his blank word page, placed his hands on the keyboard, and started typing away vigorously, the words flowing freely from his fingers at a pace faster than his mind.

*****************************************

It had been a rough weekend for Clark, and he was glad it was finally over. Everywhere he turned, there were subtle reminders of the Valentine’s weekend. With the exception of his super hero duties, Clark spent the remainder of his weekend cooped up in his apartment attempting not to sulk. Back when he was single, he never thought twice about the holiday, but now he was with Bruce, he felt miserable just thinking about the day.

Clark let out a long yawn as he made his way towards a local news stand. He usually took a few minutes during his commute to browse through various competing newspaper articles.

“Oh my gosh, it’s you!” A girl gasped from behind the magazine she was looking at. She then smacked her friend who was standing beside her. Clark felt his blood go cold as he immediately recognized the excited expression of someone who just spotted Superman.

“Clark Kent, right?” A wave of relief washed over him but was soon followed up with a head nod, and utter confusion. “Can I please get a selfie with you?”

Clark blinked at the girl wildly. “Umm, sure?”'

Her eyes lit up as her friend let out a giddy sound. They both then jumped into Clark’s space, and before he knew it, the three of them were crowding together and posing in front of her cellphone.

After the picture was taken, the two girls thanked Clark, giggled, and ran off.

“That was strange…” Clark mumbled as he watched them disappear into the crowd.

**************************************************

As Clark walked into the Daily Planet’s front entrance, the receptionist’s eyes widened before she stammered out. “C-Clark! G-good morning!” 

“Good morning,” Clark replied back with a bit of surprise. The few years Becky worked the front desk, she never once greeted the reporter. She was usually more interested with texting on her cellphone or flirting with the security guards.

After that, Clark took the elevator to his floor, but the moment he stepped out, he was greeted by Jessica, the office flirt, who just happened to be walking by.

“Hi Clark,” she smiled with a playful wave.

“Good morning…” Clark trailed.

“It is now,” Jessica laughed out before winking and walking off with greatly exaggerated hip movements.

Clark made his way to his desk, still slightly in a daze. Lois was sitting on the edge of his desk reading through the paper. Clark landed in his seat with a heavy thud and stared up at the other reporter with a look of bafflement. “Lois, I’m having a very strange morning.”

Lois dropped the paper and gave Clark a knowing glance. “I bet. So you know that little love article you wrote?

“Yeah,” Clark replied as he took in Lois’s serious face.

“IT WAS A HIT!” a familiar voice shouted from behind them.

“Leslie?”

“Maybe you are not following your true calling. Have you ever considered being a columnist?” Leslie exclaimed as she once again pushed her way between Lois and Clark.

“I’d really rather not…” Clark started before shaking his head and looking up at Leslie with question. “What is this all about?”

“Clark,” Lois managed to cut in as she pushed Leslie to the side. “Your article was published Saturday morning, and since then the emails and letters have been nonstop. We actually almost had one of our mail servers crash because of it.

“What?”

“Ladies all over Metropolis have been flooding my mailbox asking about the man who wrote the article,” Leslie added. “And can you blame them? That article you wrote was so passionate, so romantic, so….”

For a moment Leslie’s eyes began to gloss over as she stared towards the ceiling and let out a longing sigh. She then shook her head and looked back down at Clark before lightly flicking the bridge of his glasses. “Who would have known that behind those thick dull frames and mild personality there was such a zealous lover? If I wasn’t already with Robert…”

Leslie choked on her words and blushed before turning her back to Clark. Lois was the only one who could see the woman’s expression as she gave Leslie a mordant head nod.

Once Leslie recovered from her daze, she turned back towards Clark and gave him a very familiar look of appeal. “Clark, you simply must let me debut my next article about you.”

“What?”

“The ladies are crying out for more!” Leslie shouted as she threw a hand into the air for added affect. “They already coined you with a fan fav nickname!” Clark slightly backed up in his seat as Leslie leaned over his desk so she was right in his face. “I can just see the headline now. Meet Mr. Romantic!”

“Mr. Who?” Clark stammered back.

Lois let out a dry laugh before answering his question. “That’s your new nickname, Smallville, I mean, _Mr. Romantic_.”

“Mr. Romantic?” Clark echoed before a very bad premonition came over him.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know if it’s obvious, but Bruce and Clark still have kind of a strained rocky relationship. It’s like, they both definitely love each other, and they want to be together, but they still have this distance between them. What it comes down to is the fact that they still have a lot of uncertainty between them and very poor communication. 
> 
> Bruce obviously has a mile long list of emotional issues, and sets all these landmines around everywhere, and Clark is always trying to be careful not to set anything off. Well, for anyone who has been in a real meaningful relationship, there eventually comes a point when you have to take the kiddie gloves off. You don’t tip toe around your lover, you walk boldly with them hand in hand, and when things blow through the roof, you learn to get through the damage, and repair things if they need fixing. In any case, these two idiots keep second guessing just how strong their bond is. Well, I don’t want to give away more of what this fic has in store, but that is the basic gist of this stories purpose, haha.


	2. Folly of the Wise

“What is this? You said this was just going to be a follow up segment for your column! Why am I the headline for the “Featured News” section?”

The redhead stared ruefully at the page that Clark was now holding up to her face. In large bold print were the words **Meet Mr. Romantic** and a picture of Clark’s face which had been photoshopped so that it was inside a large heart with an arrow running through it.

“Well, it was going to be, but then Perry and I got to talking and…” Leslie voice began to fade out as she stared off to the side, trying her hardiest to avoid both the paper and Clark’s stern expression.

“There was no way we could pass up a story like this,” a gruff voice loomed behind them. “Not when one of our very own becomes such a hot topic and more importantly an _exclusive_ source. We couldn’t ask for better publicity.”

Both reporters turned around and met eyes with the brusque stare of a cross armed Perry.

Clark looked back at the man helplessly. “But I didn’t want this…”

“Well, it’s done,” Perry replied with not even a hint of remorse.

Leslie gave Clark a sympathetic smile and dropped her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Relax, Clark, I’m sure this will all blow over in no time. Just like most one hit wonders.”

“But until then, we have to milk this for all its worth!” Perry added as he patted Clark roughly on the back. 

In that instant, the air of apology quickly shifted to chaotic excitement as Leslie pulled out her tablet and began typing away on it. “Speaking of which, we had a few local news stations wanting to get some air time with you, and also a request from a very famous TV personality. You may have heard of her, a Ms. Wendy Beaunday (1).”

At the mention of the name, Clark’s eyes grew incredibly large and he immediately shouted. “PASS!”

Both Perry and Leslie stared at Clark with mild shock. 

“But the Wendy Beaunday-time show is the most highly rated-”

Clark cut Leslie off again, his voice slightly less panicked then before. “If I agree to do the news segment, will you leave me alone about the talk show?”

Leslie continued to look at Clark with confusion, but Perry was grinning back at him with triumph. “You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I can accept that compromise. Deal!”

Clark hesitantly took Perry’s hand which was now outstretched for a rough handshake. 

“Great!” Leslie chirped as she clapped her hands together. “I’ll set it up then.”

For a moment, Clark just watched feebly as Leslie all but skipped away and Perry smiled proudly and walked back to his office. After finally recovering enough of his senses to move, Clark made a very slow defeated retreat to his desk.

As Clark passed her by, Lois looked up from her computer. “Well aren’t we awfully late.” Lois then paused when she saw his face and suddenly her sarcastic expression turned to concern. “Wow, you look just…terrible.”

“I had a little trouble making it to work. I kept getting stopped by women on the street asking for pictures, commentaries on my article, requests for dates…”

“You poor soul,” Lois droned out.

“It wasn’t till I tried to break up a fight between these two women that I nearly got mauled, then my phone was destroyed, and I have no idea where my jacket is…”Clark mumbled while motioning his arms as though he were still looking around for the coat he would more than likely never see again.

Lois raised a brow to the man. “Wow, I didn’t realize how difficult it would be for you to keep the wolves at bay when you just can’t fly away from the pack.”

Clark slumped down in the seat next to the other reporter and combed his fingers through his hair. “Lois, I really didn’t need this kind of publicity. I never wanted to be so visible in the eyes of the media.”

“I warned you not to write that article,” Lois chided as she leaned back in her seat. She then wrinkled her brow and stared back at Clark with honest admission. “I just didn’t realize the consequences would be to this degree.”

Clark made no play at a defense and merely stared down at Lois’s desk with his hands still in his hair.

“So how did Bruce take the news?”

Now Clark was the one furrowing his face as he finally looked up at the probing woman. “What does Bruce have to do with any of this?”

Lois’s gaze transformed to that of a frown. “Really? So it’s going to be like that?”

Clark looked back at the desk in an indiscreet manner. “Like what?”

Lois let out an aggravated breath. “You want to know what my plans were this weekend?” Clark raised his head in a curious gesture but still refused to make eye contact. Lois took this as a sign of his consent. “I spent Valentine’s Day with Brad.”

Clark finally stared back at Lois and looked at her precariously. “Brad? From shipping?”

“Hey don’t judge me,” Lois defended as she pointed at Clark. “Unlike some guys, he has both feet firmly planted on the ground, and it also helps that he has a really cute butt.”

Clark’s eyes rolled at the last comment, but the moment was short-lived when Lois suddenly poked him in the chest. “So now that we cleared the air about that, why don’t you start fessing up?”

“I…” Clark started before he closed his mouth and looked at Lois shamefully.

Another sigh escaped the woman’s lips, but her firm gaze dropped and her face was dramatically more sincere. “Clark you claim I am one of your best friends, and best friends don’t keep secrets this big from each other.”

“Brad sure was a surprise,” Clark muttered.

“I didn’t tell you about Brad, because you were clearly hiding things from me first.” Lois countered. For a moment, the two reporters stared each other down, but as usual, Clark was the first to look away.

“I’m sorry Lois. I really meant to tell you, but things with Bruce are always so…”

“Complicated,” she finished. 

Clark nodded in concurrence before letting out a heavy sound and grousing out. “So what gave it away?”

“A lot of things,” Lois shrugged before tapping on Clark’s finger. “But if I had to pinpoint the biggest indicator, it’s that ring.”

Clark pulled away from Lois and held his hand defensively. “My ring? But I’m not even wearing it anywhere suspicious.” 

Lois narrowed her eyes on Clark before grabbing his wrist and jerking him towards her. “Clark, you obviously don’t know anything about jewelry so let me educate you. That ring is a Schorskienavete original.”

“A what?” Clark balked while Lois held his hand up so she could admire his ring closer.

“These pretty ladies are all hand crafted originals made by royal smiths. Even the cheapest one of these beauts goes easily for a cool half million.”

“Are you kidding me!” Clark exclaimed. “Bruce said this was something simple.”

Lois let out a derisive snort. “Yeah, simple looking maybe, and to get one of the Schorskies to actually agree to customize it to look so simplistic, it had to cost twice maybe three times as much. So how does it feel to know that you are walking around with a small fortune around your finger?”

Clark now had a very pale color to his face as he let out a long groan. “Bruce…ughhh…”

Lois finally relinquished her hold on Clark, and he immediately brought his head down on her desk and stared at the ring meekly.

“So yeah, unless you are hiding away any other billionaire friends who like to give you lavish gifts I kind of figured Bruce was behind it. Then again, even if you do, and I wouldn’t be surprised, I just never seen you make googly eyes at anyone like you do with Bruce.”

Clark looked up at Lois and sighed. “Is it really that obvious?” 

“Clark, if you had even once looked at me in the way that you look at Bruce, we’d probably still be together.”

Clark sat back up and gave Lois a very dejected gaze. “Lois….”

Lois waved a dismissive hand at Clark’s sympathetic expression already regretting her last comment. “Clark, don’t underestimate my journalistic deduction skills and female intuition.”

“I really am sorry,” Clark apologized, causing her face to briefly twist. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was directing his reparation at, and at this point she didn’t want to know.

“Don’t be. I think it’s great you two are together. Who else can handle all that dysfunction better than you two idiots? You two are perfect for each other.”

“You really think so?”

Lois let out a dry laugh, and couldn’t help but smirk back at Clark. The man was the very picture of a dog with his ears up and his tail wagging. “Since when have I ever lied to you?”

Clark smiled back at Lois with one of those looks that used to cause her heart to skip, and she suddenly found herself averting her eyes and changing the subject. “So anyways, as I was saying, how is old moneybags taking your sudden fame?” 

All the joy left Clark’s eyes and he dropped his gaze back towards the ground. “I…have no clue. I haven’t talked to him in several days.”

Lois felt her heart falter a bit at Clark’s sudden dark shift. “Well, you might want to find out soon, because I always figured Brucie for the jealous type.”

“Bruce?” Clark scoffed. “Lois, maybe you need to get your tuition gear realigned. Bruce doesn’t care enough to get jealous…”

Lois looked back at Clark skeptically. “Clark, you don’t really mean that.”

Clark frowned back at her. “Maybe I do.”

Now Lois was looking at him with concern. “Clark…”

“CLARK! There you are,” Leslie shouted as she grabbed the unsuspecting man by the arm and pulled him to his feet. “We have to go!”

“Go where?” Clark stammered as he was easily guided away by the woman.

“To your shoot.”

“My what?” Clark questioned while being led towards the exit. “What are you even talking abou-”

Lois shook her head sympathetically as his voice disappeared behind the elevator doors.

*********************************************

“Welcome home, Master Bruce,” the Wayne butler greeted as he approached the darkly clad man typing vigorously away at the Batcomputer.

“Alfred.” Bruce acknowledged the older man but did not divert his attention away from the screen. 

“I brought you some tea. I figured you needed something to warm you up,” Alfred stated as he set the tray he brought down. Bruce nodded his head appreciatively, but continued to work. “Thank you.”

“So how was Siberia?” Alfred asked as he began to pour Bruce a cup.

“Cold.”

Alfred let out a perceptive sound and continued to prep the tea to Bruce’s exact specifications.

“I’m just thankful this case has finally been resolved. Ivan and his thugs are behind bars, and Victor’s tech is out of the hands of terrorist.”

As if their actions had been in perfect sync, Bruce finished typing the last line of his report, turned around in his seat, and accepted the cup that Alfred was now handing off to him. 

“Well, you have earned yourself a nice rest,” Alfred replied as he watched Bruce take a sip. 

“Not just yet,” Bruce differed as he set the cup down and stood to his feet. He then began the lengthy process of discarding his uniform.

“Where are you going?”

“To Metropolis,” Bruce answered. He then paused and stared thoughtfully at the ground. “I have to see Clark. I…have to make something up to him…”

“I see,” Alfred stated as he took the tray and started to make his exit. “Well then, I suppose you’ll be staying in Metropolis for the night.”

Bruce smiled somewhat slyly. “That’s my plan.”

************************************************

“What in the hell?” Bruce growled as he held the airport magazine in his hands. On the cover was a picture of a person who looked a lot like Clark, but with trendier attire and hair, and in large print the words “Mr. Romantic.”

After browsing through the article, and promptly purchasing the magazine, Bruce pulled his cellphone out and called the first number on his speed dial. Originally he planned to surprise Clark with his visit, but suddenly those plans seemed like a bad idea.

Bruce drummed his fingers on the stand impatiently and listened to the phone ring several times.

“This is Clark, sorry I missed your call…”

Bruce let out a strained breath before hanging up the phone. It wasn’t like Clark to miss one of Bruce’s calls unless he was caught up with work as Superman, and unless it was some kind of emergency, Bruce was pretty certain Clark was at work now.

Bruce pulled his phone out again and thumbed through his call list before he found the number he was looking for. “Hello, Perry. This is Bruce. I happened to be in town for some unexpected business, but things didn’t go according to plan, so I thought I might stop by and see how things were going.”

************************************************

“Look alive everyone, the owner Mr. Wayne has decided to pay us a visit.”

All the women who were standing around Clark’s desk began to scatter as everyone in the office made their best attempt to feign an acceptable amount of work.

At first, Clark didn’t process what had been shouted. He was just thankful to be free from the female presence that was suffocating him prior. It wasn’t till he locked eyes with a familiar pair of sharp blue eyes that he felt his relief vanish. “Bruce?”

The practiced smile on Bruce’s face was a complete fabrication as Clark saw nothing but tension being reflected back at him. No one else in the room seemed to notice though as Bruce redirected his attention back to the person Perry was introducing him to.

For a moment, Clark debated on an exit strategy, not exactly sure why he was feeling so panicked. There was just something about the way Bruce had eyed him that made Clark feel the need to flee, but before he could devise his escape, Bruce was already standing over his desk.

“Hello Mr. Kent. Nice to see you again.” 

For a moment, Clark just stared at the hand that Bruce was offering. He then stood to his feet and smiled back at Bruce numbly. 

“Mr. Wayne.” If not for his Kryptonian strength, the shake would have been crippling. There was no doubt in Clark’s mind now. Bruce was pissed.

“So I hear you’ve become quite the famous news personality, congratulations.”

Clark glanced over at Perry who was grinning back at him proudly.

“Thanks…”Clark mumbled. His eyes then shifted away from Perry but remained far from Bruce.

The corner of Bruce’s mouth turned up further, a seamless mask of pleasantry and professionalism. He then turned back towards Perry and continued to smile. “Perry, do you mind if I borrow Mr. Kent for a moment. There is something I would like to ask him, _privately_.”

Clark internally shivered and wondered why no else heard the harsh inflection. 

“Sure, feel free to use our conference room,” Perry agreed not at all suspicious of Bruce’s intent or aware that he had just sacrificed one of his most loyal reporters.

It was at that moment Lois entered the room and her eyes immediately fell upon the two men she knew oh too well. She then watched with confusion as they entered the back conference room together before the sound of a joyful squeal redirected her attention.

“Oh my gosh, it’s a good day to work the news floor,” Shirley exclaimed. 

“Tell me about it,” Jessica hummed appreciatively while brushing her fingers against her lips. “Getting to see those two hotties standing next to each other, I wonder what they could be talking about?”

The magazine landed on the table with a loud slap. “Clark, what is this?”

Clark’s mouth dropped. He then picked up the magazine and looked at his picture with pure horror. “Why am I on the cover of a magazine?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Bruce sighed out tiredly.

 _“Leslie,”_ Clark hissed.

“I thought you wanted to keep your alter ego low key?”

Clark set the magazine down and looked at Bruce. “Yes, I would have preferred to keep myself out of the media as much as possible, but this was all very much unexpected.”

For a moment, Bruce just stared at Clark wordlessly before finally directing his gaze back at the magazine. “What kind of article could you have possibly written that would get you this much attention?”

“You haven’t read it yet?” Clark questioned his voice barely masking his disappointment.

Bruce exhaled deeply. “No, I’ve been out of the country for the last four days.”

“Oh…” Clark mumbled as he stared through the table.

“Well, this is certain to cause complications,” Bruce frowned while examining Clark’s dopey smile on the magazine. 

“Tell me about it,” Clark grimaced as a very vivid image took his mind. “When I left my apartment this morning, there was a crowd of women waiting at the steps. I have no clue how they found out where I live…”

“Twenty dollars on the internet could get someone your social security number,” Bruce pointed out.

Clark didn’t respond and another bout of silence took the room. Eventually Bruce spoke up, his voice no longer strained and completely business. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to be even more careful of your surroundings when Superman leaves your apartment for emergencies, not to mention that I can’t come by your place anymore.”

“What?” It wasn’t till Clark heard that last statement that he felt a sharp twist in his chest, and he wilted into the nearest seat. Bruce didn’t seem to notice the wounded expression on Clark’s face as he continued on with his speech unopposed.

“I mean, if anyone saw Bruce Wayne going to your complex it would turn into a media circus. Not to mention…” Bruce’s voice began to fade and the only thing Clark could focus on was the growing pain in his chest. Clark then flinched when Bruce suddenly brought his hands to the table and looked down at Clark. “I just can’t figure out what possessed you to write such a high profile unnecessary article.”

Clark looked up at Bruce blankly. “You did.”

“What?” Bruce bit back obviously confused and taken back.

“You’re the reason I wrote that article.”

Bruce’s eyes constricted as he examined Clark’s vacant face for any hint of play. “Are you seriously trying to suggest this is my fault?”

“That’s not what I…”Clark started to defend before he stopped in mid-sentence and glared back at Bruce. “Well, maybe if I had plans on Valentine’s Day I never would’ve written the article in the first place.”

Bruce’s eyes flared, but he spoke in a completely steady tone. “That’s not fair. You know I was busy.”

“Well, it’s not fair of you to blame me for writing the article either. It’s not like I wanted the attention,” Clark snapped as he stood to his feet. “I just wrote what was in my heart at the time, and I guess it actually moved some people, but I suppose someone like you wouldn’t understand that.”

“Clark,” Bruce warned his voice still even despite his obvious aggravation.

Clark showed much less restraint as his volume continued to rise. “If it isn’t related to your mission, then it’s not worth getting excited about, right?”

Bruce let out an incredulous laugh. “You think I get excited about my work as Batman?”

“Call it however you want, Bruce.”'

Bruce took note of Clark’s bitter undertone. He then closed his eyes and took in a strained breath. “Are we really arguing about this?”

“I’m not arguing with you. I’m just pointing out facts that you don’t like to hear,”

Bruce scowled and Clark answered back with an equally steely frown.

“This is ridiculous,” Bruce finally growled his calm demeanor no longer present.

“Yeah, it’s pretty ridiculous for you to fly all the way to Metropolis just to lecture me,” Clark snorted.

Now it was Bruce’s turn to look injured. “You think that’s why I…”Bruce clenched his jaw and bit back his words. He then glared at the door, snatched the magazine off the table, and started to make his way towards the exit. “Fine, you’re right. This is none of my business. I’ll just go back to where I belong. Just don’t expect me to bail you out when this gets over your head.

“Fine!” Clark shouted as he watched Bruce storm out of the room.

“Hey Bruce,” Lois smiled. She then opened her mouth to give him one of her playful quips, but the look on his face stole her words.

“Hi Lois,” Bruce muttered without even stopping to engage her further.

Lois furrowed her brow and watched him walk into Perry’s office. She then looked over at Clark who was making his way back to his desk. “Wow, what’s eating him?”

“Oh, you know how Bruce gets when things don’t go according to _his_ plans,” Clark replied with a sour smile and a complacent voice. He then sat down and started typing on his computer.

Lois dropped her head and shook it before mumbling to herself. _“Love is the wisdom of the fool and the folly of the wise (2).”_

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A TV personality that gave Superman a lot of grief in the fic “Kiss, Date, Marry”
> 
> (2) quote by 18th century English writer, Samuel Johnson
> 
> ************************************************  
> I had a lot of fun writing Lois. She is a fun character. Everyone needs a friend like Lois. I need to write more Lois. I’ll just tuck her away on the shelf with Wally and Dick in the “fun characters” category, haha.
> 
> So these two dopes keep emotionally missing each other. Like they try so hard at the act of failing. Communication is always the key thing that can make or break a couple. Bruce's problem is, well, he's Bruce and doesn't communicate well to begin with, and he's a bit insensitive, and Clark isn't communicating his problems because he easily brushes his feelings to the side for what he believes is best for their relationship. Well, they are both wrong! If you bottle your emotions, they will one day spill out at the wrong place and the wrong time. Clark and Bruce need to get their shit together, haha. What am I even talking about, im the flippin writer.
> 
> Well, hope everyone enjoyed it all the same. See you next chapter!


	3. Interviewing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to bring Wendy Beauday back, but I think Clark got enough punishment from that woman already. She did, however, leave an impression on Clark, so now he is a little media shy, which actually ended being a bit useful to this chapter. It made Clark come off even more cute (to me at least).

Clark sat under the blaring studio lights and tried his best not to grimace at the memory of a time where he was set in a very similar situation.

“So, Mr. Kent,” the woman replied, thoroughly shaking Clark from his dark thoughts. “We want to thank you for joining us on the show today.”

Clark smiled back at her shyly. “It’s my pleasure.”

For a moment, the woman examined Clark’s face before her eyes softened and she smiled back “My, you are even more handsome in person.”

Clark felt his face go hot and averted his eyes away from her admiring gaze. “Th-thanks.”

In all honestly, Clark was used to getting compliments as Superman. To which he would politely brush them aside and maintain a level of heroic professionalism. More than likely, those women were attracted to Superman for shallow reasons or caught in a blinding adrenaline rush of adoration for the person who just saved their lives. 

For some reason though, getting compliments as Clark Kent was so much different, so much more exposing. Unlike some bat-eared vigilantes, Clark Kent was not just a device he used to hide his Superman persona. Sure he stifled a bit of his personality and appearance to divert attention away from himself, but when it came down to who he felt he resembled the most, Clark Kent would easily say he was more farm boy than hero.

“So how does your sudden popularity feel?” The woman asked, once again pulling Clark from his thoughts.

“Overwhelming,” Clark answered with an exasperated breath.

“I bet,” the hostess chuckled. “So tell us a little bit about yourself as a writer.”

“Well, I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet,” Clark paused.

The woman waited for him to elaborate further, but Clark was still apprehensive about how much he wanted to reveal about himself to everyone watching. Taking Clark’s silence as an act of shyness, the hostess coaxed him in a gentle voice. “What made you get into that line of business?”

Clark glanced over at the woman who was giving him and encouraging smile. Unlike his last TV experience, this interviewer was so much less intrusive making Clark feel more at ease. He could tell she’d been in this line of business for a while. 

In gratitude for her kindness, Clark exhaled one last time and finally spoke up. “I guess being from a small town, most my life was pretty sheltered. Then one day I decided to see what the world was really about, and when I realized just how big it truly was, I wanted to do something to make a difference.”

Clark let out a reminiscent sound and smiled to himself as he became lost in his own words.

“So I got into journalism. I figured it was the best way for one small voice in such a big world to actually be heard. Admittedly, I am not really the greatest reporter and writer. I have so many colleagues and people in my line of business that I look up to, but the way I see it, if even one person picks up the paper and gets any kind of meaning out of an article I’ve written, then I’ve done my small part.”

Clark looked back up at the hostess and felt his worry rise. Her eyes were now wide and her mouth was slightly agape. He then looked out to the audience and was surprised to see the exact same expression on them as well.

“Wow. Mr. Kent,” the woman gasped out while bringing a hand to her chest. “I have to say, I have been in journalism for most my career, and I’ve never heard anyone describe it so absolutely….”

The woman’s last words got lost on a choke as she waved her hand about her now flush face. After recovering from her swooning, the hostess looked out at the audience and addressed them directly. “You see folks? This guy is the real deal. Mr. Romantic can romanticize anything. He even makes journalism lovely!”

“Well, that wasn’t my intent,” Clark stammered while everyone else clapped and nodded in agreeance with her.

“I know, and that’s what makes you even more charming. You aren’t even trying,” the woman replied with a wide appreciative grin. “So let’s talk about this article you wrote. Why did you write it?”

“Well, a co-worker asked me to do it as a favor. Her boyfriend won tickets for a Valentine’s cruise that would’ve conflicted with the submission of the article for her column. I guess I just happened to be the only person available at the time.”

“So you’re saying you were available on Valentine’s Day?” the hostess asked in a tone that was more hopeful than sympathetic.

Clark gave her an uneasy nod while staring at the ground. “I, uh, yeah…”

“Interesting,” she mumbled the corner of her mouth making a quizzical form. Her eyes then brightened as she looked Clark square in the eyes and spoke excitedly. “So we had a lot of ladies ask this question. So I just want to outright put it in the air.”

“Okay…” Clark trailed. Past experience taught him to be wary when a mass group of women had a single question.

“Did you have a special lady in mind when you wrote this?”

As expected, Clark was asked something that left him a little more than at a loss. The hostess had no idea just how loaded and complicated her question actually was. “I…no, I didn’t exactly have a special _lady_ in mind…”

Her face lit up at his reply and before he could elaborate she was already singing happily to the crowd. “You hear that ladies. This one is available!”

“Wait, that’s not what I meant!” Clark attempted to explain, but he could not be heard over the roaring cheers of the audience.

Then, as if by a twist of fate, familiar music started to take the stage. 

“Oh no, Mr. Kent, I am so terribly sorry, we have to cut to a commercial now,” the interviewer exclaimed as she finally turned her attention back to him. “Don’t worry. We still have a few more questions to ask, so we will be back after a short break.”

As soon as the cameras went into standby and the mics were cut off, Clark took the opportunity to speak with the hostess. “Mrs. Cedilla, I just want it to be very clear to everyone that I am not currently available.”

Cedilla looked at Clark with complete remorse. “You aren’t? Oh no, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. As soon as we cut back from commercial, I will be sure to let everyone know.”

“Thank you,” Clark smiled with relief, but the moment was short lived. Suddenly Cedilla’s face changed to that of horror as she held a finger to her ear. It was obvious to Clark she was being relayed some kind of message over her ear piece, and before he had time to process anything, the cameras and mics were suddenly back on them. 

“This just in! There has been an attack at Bakers University. Right now several college students are being held hostage.”

“Are you kidding me?” Clark blurted. There was just no way his luck could be this badly timed.

“I’m so sorry,” Cedilla apologized as she turned back towards Clark “This story takes precedence right now. I doubt we will get to finish your segment.”

Clark smiled back at her weakly trying his best to look reassuring. “It’s okay, I’ll figure something out. I have to go now anyways.”

******************************************************

“Master Bruce?”

Upon entering the cave, the Wayne Butler turned towards the man and gave him an inquisitive stare. Prior to his entrance, Alfred had been standing over the seat which was now being occupied by Nightwing and they were discussing something at the Batcomputer.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick greeted as he turned in his seat and gave Bruce a small wave. 

Bruce was hardly surprised by Dick’s presence. Typically on nights when Bruce wasn’t patrolling Gotham, Dick had a tendency to show up. Bruce suspected it had something to do with his past partnership with Damian and the fact that Dick still felt responsible for watching out for his former partner.

“What are you doing back so early? Alfred told me you went to Metropolis,” Dick questioned as he looked over at the older man who looked back at Dick with just as much perplexity.

“I did, but now I’m back,” Bruce replied curtly. 

Dick looked at Alfred again. They exchanged wary glances before Dick turned back towards Bruce who was silently working his suit on. “So that stuff with Clark is pretty crazy.”

Bruce lifted his head slightly but did not draw his attention from his task. “So you know about that?” 

Dick let out a small incredulous laugh. “How can I not? It’s all every girl I know is talking about. That thing went viral so fast…”

“It’s really that popular?” Bruce asked. Although he still made no attempt to look at either man, his voice gave away his interest.

“Bruce, that article Clark wrote…” Dick stopped on his words as though he had to take a moment to get his emotions back in check. Once he recovered he lowered his head in a sad attempt to hide his blush. “I mean, man, even I was moved.”

Bruce finally turned towards Dick, not missing the light pink hue on the younger man’s face. “Really?”

Dick gave Bruce a very puzzled look. “Have you not read it yet?”

“No,” Bruce replied frankly.

“Really?” Dick exclaimed with obvious disbelief. “I thought it was the whole reason you even went to see Clark.”

Bruce’s eyes sharpened at the mention of Clark’s name. He then turned back around and started to put on his boots. After more than a few seconds went by with no response, Dick looked back at Alfred. Even though no words were passed between them, both men seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“So, um, did you want to read it?” Dick asked.

Bruce let out an annoyed sound. Dick glanced over at Alfred who gave him a nod of encouragement.

“I think _you_ of all people should,” Dick pressed. Bruce still didn’t reply causing Dick to let out an incensed sigh. He then turned back towards the computer and began clicking through the menus. 

“I can pull it up…” Dick offered before he was startled by something on the screen. “Oh, Clark is on the After Hours News Show…”

At that moment, a very familiar voice could be heard over the computer as Clark and a woman who appeared to be interviewing him appeared on the screen.

_So you’re saying you were available on Valentine’s Day?_

_I, uh, yeah…_

Dick’s mouth made the shape of an ‘O’ before he glanced over at Bruce who still had his back to them.

_So we had a lot of ladies ask this question. So I just want to outright put it in the air._

_Okay…_

_Did you have a special lady in mind when you wrote this?_

Bruce’s muscles seemed to tense at the question as he briefly halted in his gear assembly.

_I…no, I didn’t exactly have a special lady in mind…_

_You hear that ladies. This one is available!_

Dick dropped his face into his hands not even bothering to look at Bruce. Once again, his meddling had the complete opposite results he was going for.

Suddenly the screen cut off. Dick looked up and Bruce who was standing over him fully suited with a finger on the console and a deep frown. “I’m going on patrol now.”

Dick let out a defeated sigh. “Okay.” 

***************************************************

Clark rounded the corner and flattened his body as small as he could make it against the wall. It was at that moment a hoard of women stampeded past him.

“Where did he go?” One of them asked as she nearly turned in clear view of him. 

“I think he went this way!” Another woman cried while pointing in the exact opposite direction. After that the crowd headed off in a misguided hurried frenzy.

“Clark over here,” a familiar voice called from down the hall.

“Lois, thank goodness!” Clark exclaimed as he headed into the room she was motioning him towards.

Clark let out a sigh of relief once they made it into the unoccupied office. “This is getting out of hand.”

Lois frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I figured after a few days the buzz on this would have died down.”

Clark’s mouth made a solemn shape. “I was hoping for that too, but between Perry and Leslie, I keep getting more and more exposure.”

“And then you go on the After Hours Show and start spewing even more romantic heart moving dribble, and to make matters worse, now all those women think you’re available,” Lois added dryly.

“That was not my fault,” Clark defended. “I tried to get them to retract that statement, but then that hostage incident happened, and I had to go take care of that, and-”

“Yeah, I get it. Duty calls,” Lois shrugged. She then glanced at Clark and gave him a knowing smile. “Well, you know there is one sure proof way to get you out of this mess.”

Clark turned towards Lois and looked at her hopefully. “There is?”

“Yeah, just let the media know the truth. Tell everyone that you’re gay and accounted for.”

Clark’s look of optimism dropped with his shoulders. “Lois, I don’t like other men. I just…love Bruce.”

Lois let out a light laugh. “News flash, Smallville, when a guy and another guy get together, that’s generally how people classify it.”

Clark gave Lois a dismal frown which caused her to sigh out and drop her playful smirk. “I get it. It’s a big gamble. You aren’t attracted to men, so if you tell folks that you are, and things don’t end up working out between you and Bruce, you’re chances on the dating market are pretty much over.”

“Things _will_ work out between me and Bruce! They just _have_ to!” Clark all but shouted as he slammed his hand into a nearby desk.

Lois stared back at Clark through wide concerned eyes and mumbled. “Clark…”

Clark gave Lois an apologetic smile, before sitting in a nearby seat and lowering his head. “Lois, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I want things to work out, but they don’t seem like they are at all. I really love Bruce, but sometimes it just doesn’t feel like it’s enough.”

Clark’s eyes began to gloss over and Lois sat in the seat beside and examined his darkening face.

“When we first started this relationship, I told myself I could handle it, that I knew what I was getting myself into. I thought it wouldn’t bother me so much. I knew a long distance relationship would be tough, regardless of how easy it is for us just to fly to each other and meet up, but the physical distance isn’t the problem. It’s more like it’s just…” Clark paused and looked at Lois sadly. “Us.”

Lois’s eyes softened and she opened her mouth to respond, but Clark was quick to cut her off and avoid her gaze.

“Between Superman and Batman, we hardly find the time to see each other, but that’s only the half of it. Then there’s also Bruce Wayne. It’s like, no matter who he’s playing, I can’t be with either one of them. I mean, we never actually do anything together publicly. Everything about our relationship has to be under the cover of darkness. Hell, I was even afraid to tell you about our relationship, like we were doing something wrong, and sometimes it really feels like we are.”

Lois set a hand on Clark’s own, causing him to wince and look back at her. She had a very pained expression on her face, but he didn’t realize she was only reflecting back what she herself was seeing. 

“I know I am being unreasonable. I know neither of us lead normal lives. I get why it has to be this way, but despite how much I run it through my head, and how much I reason it all out, it still doesn’t change what I feel in my heart.”

Clark opened his mouth to finish his thought but had to take a moment to swallow back on the lump that had formed in his chest and crept its way into his throat. He then smiled grimly at the table.

“But I can’t make Bruce give up the things that matter the most in his life for me, and I can’t tell him how I feel. I don’t want to burden him with my inability to cope…”

Lois let out a long deep sigh and squeezed Clark’s hand. “No one ever said dating a Super Hero was easy. I can definitely vouch for that.”

“Lois…”

Upon hearing Clark’s sympathetic voice, Lois released her friend’s hand, and gave him the best smile she could manage. “Clark, I get it. I really do. It feels like not too long ago, you and I were having this very same discussion.”

Clark’s face crumpled with even further distress. “And now we’re not together anymore… I’m sorry Lois. I had no idea what I really put you through till now…”

Lois scowled back at Clark all the empathy leaving her eyes. “Clark Kent, if it wouldn’t break my hand I would punch you in the face right now.”

Clark stared at Lois with honest confusion. This caused the woman to let out an agitated breath. “I don’t doubt at one point you and I really loved each other as more than just friends, but Clark, what you and Bruce have is the real deal.”

Clark’s shocked expression began to transform to that of skepticism, but before it could finish forming he was roughly flicked in the forehead.

“No, I’m serious. Even before you two got together, you were always very close and so attune with one another. You two know more about each other than anyone else, and not just factual things but emotionally too. It actually used to make me a little jealous.”

Clark didn’t miss the hint of resentment in Lois’s last remark but her mood soon shifted.

“Then that article you wrote. If that isn’t real love, then I give up even looking anymore. Clark, that article you wrote made me almost want to get back with you.”

Clark once again had a surprised look, but Lois snorted back. “Just a little.”

“Lois…”

Completely annoyed by Clark’s remorseful expression, Lois stood to her feet and escaped his stare. “But I know now more than ever that bridge is officially burned, because no one on this planet stands a chance against Bruce. It’s obvious you wrote that article with him in mind.”

Clark still seemed unresponsive causing Lois’s frustration to rise further. It was evident to her that the man was mulling over the wrong words. In one last effort to get her point across, Lois finally decided on a more direct approach. “Clark, just let Bruce know how you feel.”

Finally Clark found his voice. “It’s not that easy…”

Lois brought both her hands to her hips in a reprimanding gesture and leaned down on him. “Well, you never have been the type to take things easy. Otherwise you’d stop chasing after strong-willed, independent, stubborn, quick-witted people.”

Clark let out a soft chuckle and Lois tried to hold back her own smile but failed. She then sat back down and placed her hand on Clark’s knee.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. Both you and Bruce are fighters. If either one of you gives up this easily, I’ll be really disappointed.”

A bit of life returned to Clark’s eyes and he smiled weakly at his friend’s hand. “Thanks Lois.”

Lois shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, what are friends for?”

Clark raised his head and gave the woman another one of his unintentionally charming smiles. “No, really, thanks.”

Lois lightly shoved Clark away and waved a flippant hand at him. “If you really want to thank me, when you two finally settle this mess, I want to be the first person to know. There is no way I’m not going to be the first reporter to bank on this scoop.”

Clark could only laugh and nod in reply.

******************************************

“Clark!”

Upon hearing his name, Clark involuntarily ducked behind his desk. 

“Clark Kent, did you just try to hide from me?” Leslie frowned as she stood over the crouching reporter.

“No…” Clark lied, not even sure why he reacted in such a way and even less certain why he was lying despite obviously being caught. “…maybe.”

Leslie’s reproachful gaze did not falter causing Clark to let out a sigh of defeat and finally stand back to his feet. “Look Leslie, I don’t know what you are trying to reel me into this time, but I think I am pretty much done with the whole publicity routine."

“Okay, fine,” Leslie shrugged with an indifferent smirk. Clark could hardly believe his luck and was right to feel so. “But it’s going to look pretty bad when folks hear that you turned down a charity event to raise money for war orphans with congenital heart defects.” 

Clark opened his mouth to protest before promptly closing it. He then lowered his head and replied with a resigned mutter “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Wonderful!” Leslie chirped before she started digging through her folders. “I knew you would. Here’s your ticket and a first class flight to Gotham.”

“Gotham?” Clark questioned as he absently took the tickets from her.

“Yeah, the event is being hosted by one of Gotham’s wealthiest families.”

Clark’s expression perked up. “It’s not Mr. Wayne by any chance?”

“No Clark, there are other rich people in Gotham besides him,” Leslie answered dryly. Clark’s face dropped back down, but Leslie didn’t seem to notice as she thumbed through some files. “It’s actually one of the Vanderbunds, Ms. Victoria Vanderbund. She specifically requested your attendance.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark is reaching his tipping point. At least he got his true feelings off his chest by talking to Lois, but we all know complaining to your friends can only get you so far. It at least helps though for him to admit his problems. Sometimes they become more real when you say them out loud. Now he just needs to work up the nerve to talk to Bruce.
> 
> Well, next chapter should be fun if everyone is a fan of tension and an immature Bruce. BTW, if folks hadn’t noticed I had to extend the length of this fic. I laid out the story thinking I needed only so many chapters, but the more I started digging, the worst I realized their problems were, and it took me longer than I anticipated to find a resolution that felt complete… I’m trying to blame the characters, but in actuality it’s all just me, haha!
> 
> Alrighty, well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the support! See you next time!


	4. It's Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, I laughed to myself way more than I should have as I wrote these silly flirting women. They were actually so much fun to write. Sometimes writers make up these characters just as tools to further the story or the leads, but these women were just a joy, so much psychological warfare and tension. Hell hath no fury like us ladies they always say, haha. Fun Times!

“Thank you everyone for your donations and charitable contributions tonight. I would like to give a special thank you to our guest of honor, Mr. Romantic himself. Thank you so much Mr. Kent. A man with a heart as big as yours has now reached out and touched the hearts of children all over the world.”

The entire room erupted with the sound of appreciation and enthusiastic claps. Clark felt a small blush form on his face as the crowd of well-dressed people stared back at him with admiring eyes. 

After their applause had settled, the woman continued on with her speech. Once she finished, she made her way down from the stage where Clark was waiting for her with an appreciative smile.

“Nice speech, Ms. Vanderbund,” Clark complimented while holding out a hand to help her down the last remaining steps.

The woman graciously accepted his help and smiled back. “Thank you, Mr. Kent, and please, call me Victoria.”

“Oh, then, Ms. Victoria,” Clark corrected with a somewhat jesting tone.

For a moment Victoria studied Clark’s face with a strange look in her eyes. Before the examination became uncomfortable, she walked past Clark before stopping and giving him a side long glance. 

“Mr. Kent, I would like to once again thank you for taking the time to come all the way to Gotham for this event. What with the buzz I’ve been reading about you, I thought you would be the perfect bait to gather everyone here tonight. All the women are intrigued by you and all the men want to size you up. You are quite the popular man.”

Clark let out an uneasy laugh not exactly sure if he should take her words as flattery. “I guess being popular has its advantages and disadvantages, but I am happy to be able to do something like this, so there is no need for you to thank me.”

Seeming pleased by Clark’s response, Victoria let out a small hum, before turning around to face him. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind thanking you _thoroughly_.”

Clark did not miss Victoria’s suggestive inflection, and it was even harder to overlook her mischievous eyes.

“I-I’m sure,” Clark stammered while nervously shifting his gaze away from her.

Victoria narrowed her eyes on him, her flirtatious grin never once dropping. “Suit yourself,” she replied. She then turned her back to him just in time to engage with a group of important looking men.

*******************************************  


“Bruce, please tell me you aren’t doing what I think you are doing,” Dick groaned as he made his way towards the dark statuesque figure. Bruce remained completely still and silent as though he didn’t even hear him as he continued to look out past the rooftop both heroes were standing on.

Dick let out a sigh, and continued to march towards Bruce until he was close enough to examine his face. As he already guessed, Bruce’s eyes were glowing, which meant one of two things. He was either looking over something through his optical computer lenses, or he was using the vision enhancers in his cowl to watch something in the distance. Dick was leaning towards the latter assumption. Especially considering the fact that Bruce just so happen to be looking in the direction of a certain building, which was hosting a certain party, which had a certain super powered alien as its guest of honor.

“And if you think I am going to be fooled by some lame excuse like there is some kind of diabolical mastermind you are watching and not Clark, than I think you seriously underestimate how well I know you.”

Bruce still made no move to reply.

“Bruce, I can’t believe this. You really think you need to spy on Clark? Clark is the last person you need to worry about. That guy is so hopelessly in love with you, I almost feel sorry for him.”

At this point, Bruce’s silence started to push Dick’s patience to a whole new level as he began to wonder if he had indeed mistaken Bruce for a statue.

“Look Bruce, you really need to read that article he wrote-”

“There _is_ some diabolical mastermind I’m watching and not Clark,” Bruce finally answered, never once diverting his eyes from the building he was observing.

For a moment Dick just looked at Bruce with utter disbelief before responding. “Bruce, really…”

“Victoria Vanderbund,”Bruce replied calmly.

“The lady who is holding a party to raise money for orphans with weak hearts?” Dick exclaimed with obvious doubt. “Yeah, she’s so horrible.”

“You don’t know this woman like I do. This whole charity event is just a front.”

Dick’s brow furrowed under his mask making his skepticism visibly clear had Bruce actually been looking in his direction. “Don’t you think you’re reaching here? Who throws an expensive party like this just to trap some guy and uses orphans of all things?”

“Victoria,” Bruce responded with a slight tilt of his head. “I know because she did it to me once before.”

“Really?” Now Dick’s curiosity was piqued. 

Bruce let out a drawn out breath. The kind of noise he made right before he went into detail about something he didn’t really didn’t care to explain, but did in hopes that his audience would ask less questions.

“Victoria, is a special kind capitalist. She already came from the wealthy Weston family, and then for diplomatic purposes married into the Vanderbund fortune. The Vanderbunds are one of the richest families in Gotham, and have been known only to cross blood with other wealthy Gothamites. Unfortunately, this generation of Vanderbunds only produced one male heir, and he was never very healthy.

“Was?”

Bruce nodded his concurrence. “Yes, as you guessed, shortly after marrying Victoria, he passed due to his illness leaving Victoria with a vast fortune. So unlike most of the women at these parties, Victoria isn’t chasing after any man hoping to win an easy life of riches. She is already worth more per capita than all the women in the room combined. No, her issue is that she’s bored and has more money than she even knows what to do with, and to make matters worse, she’s clever.” 

Dick let out an incredulous laugh. “Wow, that lady does sound pretty bad.”

“And that’s just the half of it,” Bruce continued to explain. “I haven’t even told you about her favorite little hobby. Victoria is not just well known among Gotham’s bluebloods because her riches, she also has a reputation. I can say without a doubt she has slept with more than a handful of the men at that party.” 

“You’re kidding,” Dick mouthed somewhat absently. He then squinted his eyes towards the building as though he would actually help him pinpoint the woman. 

Bruce also narrowed his eyes, but unlike Dick, he was actually eyeing the subject of their conversation.

“She only goes after the richest most powerful families. She’s made it her mission to collect a notch for each family name. Out of the top 10 most influential families, she has conquered them all. Be it a son or a father, it’s all just a game to her.”

“I’m guessing the Wayne family is no exception,” Dick added with a sly grin.

The corner of Bruce’s mouth moved for a second before returning to its indifferent rest position. “I was already more than aware what I was getting myself into at the time. Clark on the other hand…”

Dick exhaled deeply before turning to face Bruce. “Well, I guess I can see now why you are so paranoid. Kind of gets on my nerves a little though. I actually thought you were just playing the jealous unreasonable lover here, and it was actually kind of cute. I should’ve known better.”

Once again, Bruce made no attempt to take Dick’s conversational bait. However, this did little to nothing towards deterring Dick’s grin or his meddling. 

“Well, I don’t know exactly what you hope to accomplish standing out here? Why don’t you go to that party and do some damage control?”

Bruce hesitated on his reply. “I told Clark I wouldn’t get involved.”

Dick finally dropped his smile and his tone became just as low. “I take back the unreasonable comment. So your definition of not being _involved_ is to sit out here and spy? Do you actually like to torture yourself?”  


Bruce let out an impatient sound.

“Okay,” Dick replied while shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. “Then how about I put it this way? Just showing up to a party you’re already invited to isn’t really interfering, and it has to be a whole lot better than sitting out here in the cold not being _involved_.”

Dick’s grin widened as Bruce pulled out his grappler and without any word or warning shot it out and disappeared into the night.

“Well, it makes sense to me at least,” Dick chuckled.

*****************************************

Typically Clark would’ve noticed well before it happened, but at the moment he was distracted by all the women crowding around him. At first, they had given him ample breathing room while they all vied for his attention, but eventually when the first woman made her way closer into his space, they all started to feel threatened and began stepping on each other’s toes, until eventually they had surrounded him from every position.

This gave one particularly bold woman the perfect access and excuse to reach for Clark’s unguarded behind. She waited till he was deeply engrossed in conversation with a platinum blonde girl who was talking about the yacht her father had recently purchased for her birthday. At that point, Clark was so mentally gone he wasn’t even in the room anymore.

An impish smile played its way on her deep violet lips as she slowly reached her hand out. She was only a few millimeters away and then it happened.

She let out a squeal of surprise as cold champagne splashed in front of her narrowly missing her overpriced dress.

“Oh, excuse me, I am so sorry,” the broad shoulder man in a sleek dark suit apologized. The woman shook with anger and was about to shout before she met eyes with a pair of stunning blue sapphires and a playful grin. “I guess maybe I had too much to drink and lost my balance. What other reason could there be for my world to suddenly start spinning.”

Bruce winked at the woman and she began to blush feverously. “Oh, Brucie.”

Upon hearing the woman’s initial shout, the crowd of women and Clark turned around and witnessed the man’s not so subtle flirting.

“Brucie! We are so glad you could make it!” One of them shouted. After that, a few of Clark’s newly discovered fans broke off from the pack and started to titter in Bruce’s direction.

Clark locked eyes with Bruce and gave him a perplexed look. Sure it was not odd to see Bruce at a high society party such as this, but he admittedly didn’t think Bruce would even bother wasting his time.

After tending to his wave of female followers with a few embellished compliments, Bruce made his way towards Clark.

“Mr. Kent,” Bruce greeted with a shallow smile.

Clark’s wrinkled brow disappeared and he nodded back at Bruce with a more even expression. “Mr. Wayne.”

One of the women standing next to Clark blinked with confusion as she watched the two men stare quietly at each other through strained smiles. “Wait, you two already know each other?”

Another woman who was currently draped on Bruce’s arm let out an idle laugh and replied. “Oh, Brucie owns the quaint little newspaper company that Mr. Romantic works for.” 

Clark’s smile somewhat shrank at the comment while Bruce’s smirk only grew wider.

“So how are you enjoying your _brief_ bout of fame?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I’m certainly glad my _brief_ stand in the spotlight is allowing me to make a small impact on the community by helping with charity events like this,” Clark answered while fixing his slight skewed glasses.

“Oh Mr. Romantic, you are so sweet,” one of Clark’s fans giggled. 

“Yes, I admit, if not for you coming, I never would have attended this dull party,” another woman added as she stepped closer towards him and blocked the other woman from view.

“Me as well. I just had to meet this Mr. Romantic in person,” a third lady in a dangerously low cut dress hummed. “And I must say, I was not disappointed.” 

Clark felt his face go hot as the woman leaned just close enough for him to look down her barely covered chest.

Bruce let out a derisive laugh diverting Clark’s eyes back in his direction. “Yes, I agree. You served as the perfect poster boy for such an affair. As a matter a fact, I just got done impacting my community by writing a sizeable donation to the event.”

“Oh Brucie, you’re so generous,” a well-endowed red-head mewled. 

“Yes, he is definitely a very _generous_ man,” the woman attached to Bruce’s arm purred as she brought a hand down his well-tailored and toned arm.

One of the women standing beside Clark who obviously took more of liking to him sneered at the flagrant display. She then shamelessly grabbed Clark by the hand and batted her long lashes up at him. “Mr. Kent, I can’t believe someone as adorable as you is still single.”

“Me neither,” another woman interjected as she skillfully slipped an arm around his own and pulled him towards her so that he was looking at her instead.

Bruce’s smile slipped for a fraction of a second, a movement only someone with Clark’s abilities was able to detect.

Clark gently removed his arm from the woman’s grasp, and politely waved off the other woman who grabbed his hand. He then smiled at them ruefully. “Actually, I’m not. The press made a bit of a mistake.”

Glossy eyes and several woeful pouts began to surround him.

“Oh no, so you’re already spoken for?” 

“What a lucky woman.”

“Yes,” Clark replied somewhat apologetically. He hadn’t seen this much disappointed since they closed Disneyland after an altercation with Bizarro. 

“Why is she not here with you?” Another woman with sharp green eyes questioned.

“Was she too busy to attend the event?” Someone else began to pry. 

Clark looked right up at Bruce and answered. “I originally thought so.”

Bruce’s gaze narrowed a bit, but Clark just continued to smile before looking down at the woman who was now tugging at his sleeve. “If I had a catch like you, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight for fear that someone might snatch you away.”

“Well, I don’t see a ring around that finger of yours. So my guess is that there is still a chance of that happening,” the same emerald eyed woman remarked.

Clark could hear Bruce’s muscles tensing. Something else only he could perceive.

“What a bold woman to think she could leave a fine man like yourself unaccounted for,” a slim lady in a scantily short dress commented while sauntering closer to Clark.

“Agreed, if I had a guy like you, I wouldn’t waste any time claiming you all to myself,” a second woman concurred as she brushed Clark’s bare ring finger.

Clark felt the air around him thin as the woman began to verbally and physically circle him like sharks. He then glanced over at Bruce who had a dangerous look in his eyes and an edgy smile across his face.

“Maybe she isn’t bold at all. Maybe she’s just extremely _conceited_.”

Clark swallowed down hard while Bruce’s eye twitched.

“Or _stupid_.”

At that remark a cracking sound could be heard in Bruce’s vicinity. Once again, Clark was the only one who caught it. Before he could digest exactly what made the noise, he decided that even he’d heard enough. “Now ladies, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t insult my partner like that.”

“Oh, of course not,” one of the women replied with barely feigned remorse. “Where are our manners?”

“So sorry,” another lady smiled, showing no regret at all.

Clark looked back over at Bruce sympathetically. A part of him actually felt sorry for him. The feeling however dissipated as soon as he noticed the woman who had decided her place was to be wrapped around Bruce’s arm started to fiddle with his tie. “Well, I always found monogamy overrated.” 

“Of course you do Sicilia,” one Clark’s followers snorted. “That’s why you’ve been divorced three times.”

“Well, it takes all the excitement out of life,” she protested before looking up at Bruce with wide entreating eyes. “Don’t you agree Brucie?”

For the first time that night, Bruce’s smile disappeared. He then glanced warily at Clark who had a very noticeable frown on his face, before looking back at the woman. “I…well…”

“Wow, Bruce, I’ve never heard you this inarticulate before,” a mocking voice chuckled from behind him.

Bruce didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. “Victoria.”

The effortlessly attractive brunet made her way to the middle of crowd and placed herself right between Bruce and Clark before looking back at Bruce through the corner of her eye and smirking. “I guess it’s just a little hard for you to share the attention? Perhaps you are a bit jealous?”

Bruce let out an idle sound. “Why would I be jealous of him? I’m sure after the media gets bored with this circus act, Mr. Kent will quietly disappear to the back of the tabloid pages. This is just another passing fancy.”

Victoria’s lips curled. “Such harsh words.”

“Brucie, don’t be jealous,” one of the women insisted.

“Yeah, we won’t ever forget about you Brucie.” 

“Bruce, don’t be so boorish Mr. Kent is standing right here,” Victoria scolded. She then turned to Clark and smiled. “Bruce just gets this way sometimes. Don’t let him bother you.”

“Don’t worry. Believe me, he’s not,” Clark assured just before staring directly at Bruce with a wry smirk. “Besides I am no threat to your status, Mr. Wayne. I read enough about you in the papers to know that you will never do anything to disappoint _these_ ladies.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened and Clark could hear his jaw clench. However, at this point, Clark was no longer bothered by Bruce’s small angry nuances as he held his ground and continued to smile. The atmosphere in the room then began to spark before a clueless bystander cut the friction. “Mr. Romantic, you are so humble.”

“What an honorable thing to say,” another woman agreed.

Victoria, who had been carefully watching Bruce and Clark, immediately recognized the tension between them. Mistaking their silent battle as a clash of dominance, she suddenly burst into a fit of amused laughter. “Mr. Kent, you are even more entertaining than I originally imagined. I am so glad I invited you to this party.”

Bruce held back a grunt as Victoria pushed past him and interlaced her arm with Clark’s own. She then started to lead him away from the crowd. “Please, if you don’t mind. I would like to have a moment of your time to speak with you _privately_.”

All the woman began to pout but none of them dared to get in Victoria’s way. Bruce just watched in silence as they walked away, expertly keeping his grim expression at bay.

*******************************************

As they made their way into the secluded office, Clark began to feel his apprehension rise. However, it wasn’t until he heard Victoria close and lock the door behind them that he finally decided to speak up. “So what did you need to talk to me about?”

Victoria stood with her back against the door, her invasive stare taking Clark’s body in fully.

“So this whole goodie-goodie routine of yours, is it all just an act or are you really the genuine, wholesome, good natured farmboy I read about?”

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Clark answered while clearing his throat and fidgeting with his collar. Clark could honestly admit there weren’t many times in his life a 5’7, 125 pound _human_ woman made him feel so threatened with her eyes alone. 

Victoria’s grin widened with each step she took towards Clark. “You are so very different than most of the men I have encountered.”

Victoria stopped just a few feet from Clark causing him to subconsciously take a step backwards. This act only caused Victoria’s eye’s to light up. “Mr. Kent, I am not sure you are aware of this, but I am a very powerful woman.”

Clark darted his eyes about nervously, but accidentally made the mistake of catching Victoria’s gaze causing him to be locked under her hungry sapphires. “I am actually very aware,” he managed to reply.

Victoria leaned in closer, her fingers lightly brushing his sleeve. “So you did your homework on me?”

“Just a part of my job,” Clark smiled uneasily. It was at that point he realized his body had been moving on its own as he bumped into a desk.

“Well, there are some things you don’t know about me that aren’t allowed in your papers,” Victoria continued to coo. 

“Is that so…” Clark trailed, his body so flush against the desk he was practically sitting on it.

“I can give you an exclusive story if you like,” Victoria offered, her voice now thick with suggestion and low with longing.

“I…” Clark began to stammer, his eyes finally pulling away from her own and frantically searching the room for some kind of escape. In the end, his exceptional hearing became his saving grace. “I think they are calling for you.”

Victoria didn’t even bat an eye as she continued to drive her way into Clark’s space her devilish smirk coiling. “Really, I didn’t hear any-”

“Madam Vanderbund?” A gruff voice from the other side of the door called out. “The mayor would like to have a word with you.”

Victoria’s brow wrinkled with confusion. She had been so certain Clark was lying. After taking a few seconds to assess the situation, Victoria finally pulled away from the still pinned Clark. “Hmm, I guess they did. Perhaps you distracted me so much I didn’t hear.”

Clark made no attempt to move or reply.

Victoria gave Clark one last scan seeming pleased by his disheveled state before unlocking the door. “Well then, if you will excuse me.”

Clark watched as Victoria sashayed her way out of the room. Once he was certain she was well out of earshot, he let out the strained breath he’d been holding during their entire conversation. He then made his way over to the large double windows at the back of the room and promptly opened them up. A wave of cold air stung his face as he leaned over the edge and took in a lung full of fresh air. He then stretched his arms, tilted his head to the side, and frowned at the man who was now standing on the ledge of the building with his back against the wall only a few inches from the window.

“Bruce, what are you doing here?”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of jabs at Bruce. I love Bruce, but I just had to do it. He deserved it, haha. I mean, he was being extremely immature to begin with, plus it was for all the years of him taking Clark for granted.
> 
> Once again, I am treading in foreign waters. Most my depictions of the characters are drawn from what I’ve seen in the comics and animated series, but I am not sure how a jealous love struck Bruce would really act since I never seen an example. So I hope my idea isn’t too far off the mark. I just always imagined he would handle it pretty immaturely and even make the mistake of lashing out on said loved one. I mean, Bruce isn’t used to not having things go his way and emotionally I’ve seen him react to things very childishly.
> 
> In any case, as you can tell, he is pushing Clark over the edges of his limits. So we can all look forward to that next chapter, haha. Well, as always, thanks for reading my fic and showing support! See you next chapter!


	5. Over the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Often times I find myself picking on Clark. The nice guys are always such easy targets. I’m glad though that there are some cases where I can write stuff like this. It’s refreshing to see Bruce tripping all over himself and being a general idiot. In all honesty, I have seen cases in the comics where Bruce has been a total clueless dork when it came to doing non-Batman related things. Why is it always the geniuses who can’t seem to handle the normal aspects of life?
> 
> In any case, I just always imagined Bruce not handling romance very gracefully because apparently Batman is not very great with handling things he has no experience with.

Bruce always hated attending these kinds of events. The petty people, with their trivial conversations, about their frivolous problems was enough to drive the man to the bottle. Which was probably the reason why it was no coincidence that the only time he usually drank was at events like this. However, despite his undeniable contempt for these social gatherings, Bruce always prided himself on his ability to keep his true feelings completely masked. A talent he acquired after years of difficult training. The same skill he acquired to keep his infamous vigilante scowl was the same discipline he used to keep up his superficial Brucie smile. At some point, he had become so apt at putting on these facades it started requiring little to no effort on his part.

However, on this particular night, at this particular moment, while watching his boyfriend walk off with one of the most conniving male philanderers that Bruce had ever encountered without a criminal record, Bruce was finding it very difficult to channel his self-restraint.

The tiny cracks in his emotional armor began to chip away with each step they took, and he didn’t realize he’d been staring for well past what most would consider dwelling. Luckily no one really seemed to notice considering all the women standing with him were staring just as hard. However, unlike Bruce, they were much more vocal about their disappointment and disgust.

“Damn that Victoria,” one of them hissed. “Always taking the good ones for herself!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the woman who still had her arm interlocked with Bruce purred. “Isn’t that right, Brucie?”

Upon hearing his name, Bruce finally tore his eyes away from the crowd Clark and Victoria just disappeared into. In all honesty, he hadn’t heard a single word any of them said. Even now, as he stared down at the woman who was smiling up at him and talking, his attention was a dozen steps away and now making its way up the stairs towards the secluded offices of the building.

“Ladies, if you don’t mind. I need to step away for a moment.”

“Oh poo,” the woman on Bruce’s arm pouted as she squeezed him tighter. 

It took more willpower than usual for Bruce not to twist her wrist as he skillfully slipped his arm from her unrelenting grasp. The woman seemed a bit confused by how fluidly he escaped her clutches as she blinked at his arm which was no longer in her hands.

“You better be quick,” the woman next to her fussed. 

“Yeah, the party is just not the same with both you and Mr. Romantic gone,” a third woman added.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon,” Bruce smiled reassuringly before giving an apologetic nod and making a quick retreat.

Bruce told himself he just needed to escape from the suffocating crowd of estrogen so that he could take a moment to actually breathe. Maybe at some point he had the honest intent of just getting some fresh air. However, by the time he finally came to a point of actual acceptance, he was already making his way up the stairs toward the direction he last saw Clark and Victoria.

Bruce squinted his eyes as he made his way down the dark deserted hall. Unfortunately he did not have his night vision lenses and had to rely solely on his own slowly adjusting senses. He stepped lightly and carefully with his body hugging the wall and his ear to every door he passed. He’d lost sight of them long ago, but if he knew Victoria, she’d taken Clark to some private office.

It wasn’t till he reached a door that was slightly opened that he felt his heart stop. The sound of a man and a woman’s blissful lilts could be heard on the other side of the large oak entrance. For a moment Bruce just stood in frozen stunned silence. Although his body was not acting, his mind was racing with a million unruly conflicting thoughts. The first most obvious being rage, then denial, but the feelings that overwhelmed and troubled him the most were those of hurt and betrayal. So much so that Bruce’s entire body began to shake, and before he had time to think of any kind of sensible recourse, he was already bursting through the door.

A very strained silence overtook the room and Bruce’s triumphant stance soon began to wilt into that of uncomfortable embarrassment. 

An unfamiliar older man with a very noticeable scowl who was holding a blushing wide eyed woman who looked old enough to be his daughter glared at Bruce and growled. “Can I help you?”

Somehow Bruce’s face managed to go pale and hot all at the same time as he slowly backed out of the room. “I, uh, no. As you were.” Bruce laughed nervously before promptly closing the door behind him. He then slowly turned around and barely took two steps before running into a stout figure.

Once again time felt like it was standing in place as Bruce blinked back at the security guard in genuine surprise. He hadn’t even felt the man’s presence. This wasn’t like Bruce at all. Was he somehow losing his touch?

“What are you doing here?” The man asked impatiently. 

“Oh, I think I lost my way. I was just trying to find a bathroom, and somehow I ended up here,” Bruce replied. He then began to teeter towards the guard giving the man the very obvious impression that he wasn’t completely sober. The officer let out a sigh of disgust while Bruce grinned at him flippantly.

“You are a little far from the party, but the closest bathroom is just down that hall,” the man instructed while pointing behind Bruce. “Right next to the _exiting_ staircase.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Bruce chucked while giving the man a very awkward left handed salute. He then stumbled his way towards the direction the guard directed him. Once he was certain the eyes of the man were no longer on him, Bruce let out a resigned sigh and started walking upright again.

It was at that point Bruce was ready to give up on his failed and miserable attempt to locate Clark, but as with most circumstances in Bruce’s life, that was about the moment his luck began to change. A sickeningly familiar laugh could be heard down the hall adjacent from where Bruce was heading. It wasn’t hard for Bruce to recognize such a proud and vain sound. 

Bruce turned around to make sure the guard was no longer around before he raced across the hall and peeked around the corner. By now his eyes had already adjusted to the low light, and when he narrowed his sights it was very clear who the man shuffling his feet while the woman half his size coaxed him into an empty office was.

Bruce pierced his lips together and clutched the edge of the wall tightly. 

_‘Stupid Clark. How could he let that woman lead him on like this?’_

Before he knew it, Bruce had already marched his way towards the door and had his hand hovering a few inches from the handle. It was at that moment a recollection of just how successful his attempt to thoughtlessly storm into a room without a plan had been last time.

Bruce’s eyes searched the hall before he noticed the room right next to it. Luckily the door was unlocked and he was easily able to slip his way inside. He then pressed his ear to the wall in a sad effort to hear any bit of Clark and Victoria’s conversation. Unable to make out even a muffle, Bruce let out a frustrated sound. It was then that his attention was directed on something just across the room.

Bruce let out a defeated laugh when he recognized what it was he was looking at. What he saw before him was the image of a very desperate pitiful man trying to spy on his undeniably faithful and capable boyfriend. Bruce sighed dejectedly as he examined his reflection in the large mirror across from him.

_‘What the hell am I even doing?’_

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he had done something so unreasonable. Maybe the last time was when he actually agreed to start this relationship with Clark. As if he of all people had the sensibility to approach this whole affair with any kind of semblance of normal rationalization and functionality. 

Clark had made it sound so easy, and Bruce’s heart had reasoned it all out with his head, but now here he was flouncing down hallways, ducking around corners, and sneaking into offices like some crazy jealous lover.

In hindsight, the whole situation was pretty laughable, and that is exactly what Bruce did as he headed towards the exit. However, just as his hand touched the door knob, he felt the ball of brass turn within his grip.

_‘SHIT!’_

“Who’s there?” The same broad shouldered security officer from earlier questioned. He then flashed his light about the now completely empty room. “Strange, I thought for sure I saw someone come in here.”

The man scratched his head with his flashlight before he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was then that he noticed the window at the end of the room was wide open.

“Damn rich bastards ain’t ever heard of conserving energy?” the man muttered as he shut the window and locked it. “If they weren’t so pampered, you’d think they were all raised in barns.”

After making a few more silent complaints, the guard trudged his way out the room never once imagining that someone in their right mind would have gone out of the window on the 15th floor of a thirty story building.

Bruce actually wasn’t really feeling in his right mind at that moment. As he stood out on the ledge with his back against the wall, he started to regret several of the decisions he’d made that night. Of course he wished he’d never made the choice to spy on Clark, and perhaps he shouldn’t have come to this party to begin with, and maybe he should’ve never jumped out of this window in the first place. However, as he stood there with the cold February air biting at his face, in his overpriced Italian loafers with little to no traction, the thing he was regretting at this immediate moment was the fact that he completely forgot to bring his utility belt. Normally he would’ve hidden it under his suit, but he’d been in such a hurry to get to the party, it completely slipped his mind.

Bruce let out another idle sound as realization hit him. 

_‘I really am losing it.’_

*******************************************

Bruce resisted the urge to wince as the windows beside him flew open.

“Bruce, what are you doing here?”

“I was invited, same as you” Bruce answered as calmly as a man teetering on the height of his uncertain plummeting doom could reply.

Clark let out an vexed sigh. “You know what I mean. What are you doing outside the window on the ledge of the 15th floor of a building?”

Bruce did not respond. A tactic the man used when he had no viable retaliation but refused to admit it. Clark hated it when he did that, and had decided it was his sole mission to make sure Bruce stopped getting away with it. “Bruce, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know.”

“Really now? Then I guess you are just out there for the fresh air? Well, don’t let me interrupt you,” Clark laughed dryly. He then proceeded to close the windows.

Bruce caught the end of the pane promptly halting Clark in his actions. “Clark…that Victoria woman, you need to watch out for her.”

Clark frowned at Bruce. “Thanks for the advice, but I think I got a handle on this. I already let everyone know that I’m spoken for.”

“That won’t be enough to stop Victoria.” Clark studied Bruce’s face. His expression was completely sharp and serious. For a moment Clark felt his frustration wane, that is until a gust of air blew past them both, abruptly reminding Clark just exactly what kind of predicament the two of them were in. However, despite his obvious irritation, Clark’s stern voice quieted and he backed away from the window allowing Bruce free range to finally enter. 

“Bruce, Victoria may come on pretty strong, but so do most of the women here. Don’t worry though. Trust me, I can take care of myself.”

“Clark, I trust you.”

“Really, you have a funny way of showing it,” Clark snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Bruce make his way through the window.

A tinge of hurt reflected in Bruce’s eyes, but Clark had his face cocked too far to the side to notice.

“Clark, I’m only trying to help. These high society types aren’t like normal women. I know how to handle them.”

“Yeah it was perfectly apparent to me when you walked up with a woman on each arm that you are an absolute expert,” Clark replied with a curt shrug.

“Apparently you are too,” Bruce countered almost too quickly.

Both men glared at each other before Clark smiled back grimly. “Not by choice, unlike some people I know.”

Bruce bit his tongue expertly holding back his first thoughts. He then narrowed his eyes and replied calmly. “Clark, what exactly is the real problem here?”

“The real problem?” Clark all but blurted his tone heavy with disbelief at the question. “The problem is that I always quietly ignore all your dalliances, but the moment I get a little attention you have to try to one up me, but don’t worry. I have no interest at all in playing games like this. So I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone just so you can run everyone off of me.”

Bruce eyes drifted shamefully to the ground, but by then, Clark already had his back turned to the man.

“Just like you said, this will all blow over in no time. Then everything will go back to how it was before. Clark Kent, will disappear to the back of the tabloid pages, and the Bruce Wayne harem will continue thrive and flourish.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bruce questioned sharply.

Clark turned back around and faced Bruce with wide incredulous eyes. “What do you think?”

Bruce eyed Clark and attempted to read the man’s expression. “Clark, does it really bother you that much?”

Clark’s normally vibrant sapphires were now dim and downtrodden. His voice then dropped and transformed into something a little less angry but a substantial bit more tired.

“Of course it bothers me when I see all those women hanging off of you. You think I am such a boy scout that I don’t know how to get jealous? You can’t even begin to imagine the level of control it takes not to break the hands of those women when I see them grabbing at you like they do.”

Bruce lowered his head before solemnly speaking out. “I had no idea you felt this strongly. You never said anything before…”

A weary sigh escaped Clark’s lips. “Because I know how important it is for you to maintain your Brucie persona and as much as I _hate_ it…I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Burden?” Bruce echoed, his forcefully blank expression pressing Clark to clarify his point.

“Bruce, I don’t think you get it…the way I see things. I just, I know there is no way I can ever compete with Batman. I know your life revolves around your mission, and I accepted that fact long before we started this relationship.

So I know your playboy persona is a vital part of your cover, and if I did anything to jeopardize it, Batman’s work would be affected to, and I get it, I truly understand. The mission comes first. It always has and always will.”

Clark paused on his thought reluctant to complete it, as though he had just come to a sudden realization he didn’t want to admit. He then swallowed down hard before working up the words to finally speak.

“But regardless, it still doesn’t change the fact that sometimes I just wish…” Clark smiled sadly and looked Bruce straight in the eyes. “That I could be the most important thing in your life, like how you are to me.”

“Clark…”

Bruce felt an ache in his chest as he stared back at Clark. His eyes were now dim, but he had a picture perfect smile edging his clearly pained face.

At this point Bruce wasn’t sure what to say or how to react, but he truly regretted that he was the kind of person who knew little to nothing when it came to comforting others. Especially when he knew he was the source of all the man’s agony.

Bruce reached out a hand towards Clark, not exactly sure what he would do once he reached him, but it was immediately brushed aside. 

“Bruce its fine. I’m fine, really,” Clark reassured with a look that was anything but assuring. “I know that you love me, and in the end that’s all that I really need. In any case, this is not really the time or the place to be talking about this. I need…to get back down stairs.”

Bruce watched in silence and cursed his own inaction as Clark rushed out of the room. His whole life had been rooted on his ability to think quickly, to always have a plan for any kind of trouble that may come his way. However, at this particular moment, he felt about as lost as a little boy left alone in a cold alley on one cruel fateful night.

******************************************

Clark felt a trembling in the pit of his chest that was threatening to work its way through his throat and into his eyes. If he hadn’t left the room when he did, he would’ve completely broken down in front of the last person he wanted to fall apart on.

Finally, the cold hard truth that Clark didn’t want to reveal to Bruce nonetheless himself had been said. That no matter how much he reasoned it, no matter how strong and heroic he pretended to be, he was just as fragile as any other person.

Right at this moment, Clark felt completely terrible and weak. To think he, Superman, the hero of the world, the person that even Bruce expected to protect the planet could have such selfish thoughts. That if it ever came down to the fate of the world, he would always put Bruce before it. That if given the opportunity he could easily toss his cape aside if it meant he could spend the rest of his days with Bruce, and in return the thing he wanted back was the same level of devotion and fidelity.

Of course, he knew things would never come to such an extreme, but it still didn’t change the fact that this is how he felt, this was what he wanted, and this was something he could never have. 

“Mr. Romantic! There you are,” a woman shouted out from the crowd.

Clark wasn’t sure how he made his way back to the party, but somehow his feet brought him to the middle of the shark tank again.

“We missed you!” Another woman squealed in delight.

Clark nodded at the women uneasily, none of them seeming to notice his disheveled state. That is all, but one woman. The kind of woman who knew how to sense and capitalize on any bit of weakness her prey exhibited. 

“Mr. Kent, you don’t look so well. Are you alright?” Victoria questioned as she brought a hand softly to rest at his upper arm.

“Oh, I’m fine…” Clark mumbled with a half-smile.

“Really, you don’t look fine. You actually look a bit pale,” Victoria replied her worried eyes working his face. “Perhaps you had too much to drink?”

“Maybe…” Clark lied, though at this particular moment he wished he did have the capacity to do such a thing.

“Well, if you prefer to leave now, it should be fine. I think you have served your purpose well tonight.”

“I...” Clark trailed the heavy feeling inside him only weighing down further as he mentally tried his hardest to forget what was going but only succeeded in making it worst. “Yeah, I think I will head out…”

Victoria’s eyes lit up. “Great, then I will send my car out to take you home.”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary. I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

Victoria waved her hand dismissively at Clark and proceeded to pull out her cellphone. “It’s no trouble at all. It’s the least I can do to thank you." 

Clark looked at Victoria weakly. He didn’t have the energy to argue with her or anyone else that night.

"Claus, pull the car around. I would like you to drive Mr. Kent back to his hotel.”

***********************************************

“Brucie, you have been so quiet,” the woman sitting next to him pouted.

Upon regaining his sense of mobility, Bruce made his way back to the party only a few minutes behind Clark. However, rather than follow the man, or socialize with anyone further, he made a beeline straight for the bar.

“Don’t let Mr. Romantic get you down,” a second woman attempted to comfort. Not realizing mentioning Clark was doing the exact opposite of what Bruce was hoping the liquor would achieve. 

“Besides, it looks like Victoria has already claimed him for herself,” a third woman complained. 

“She what?” Bruce snapped as he turned around in his seat and looked out towards the crowd. 

“Yeah, I just saw her leave with him a few moments ago,” the same woman continued to protest. 

“Typical,” the woman beside Bruce sneered. “She loves to take all the new toys for herself.”

Bruce clenched the cup in his hand so tightly he could feel its integrity slowly crumbling under the weight of his grip. However, before it could shatter, he downed the entire glass in one throw, turned back around, and tapped the top of the bar signaling to the bartender that he needed another shot. After hearing the things Clark had to say, Bruce couldn’t think of a single right he had to go chase after him.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I kind of ended things on a low note. I had so much fun torturing Bruce at the beginning of the chapter, but then at the end I actually emotionally tortured him and now I feel bad…not to mention Clark.
> 
> Oh well, this is what the two of them needed. Clark finally got his feelings out in the open, and now Bruce has a very hard pill swallow. Once they both get past their sulking phase, they can finally work things out. I promise these two dummies will learn their lessons :)
> 
> Well, see everyone at the last chapter. Once again, thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy the ending!


	6. Wisdom of the Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I really laid into Bruce the last few chapters. The mistakes he’s making are the obvious kind. Sure Bruce is behaving immaturely, but we mustn’t forget that emotionally he is, but Clark doesn’t have the same excuse. Often times he is called to be the bigger man in their relationship because he really is.
> 
> In any case, Clark has a lot of blame in their problems too. Clark is an enabler and in most cases, he means well, but he also has a tendency to do something I see a lot of enablers do. He uses his enabling as a means to hide behind his own insecurities. He can easily justify himself and say “well, I’m doing this for Bruce,” but deep down he knows it’s just an excuse. He actually has some very subtle trust issues…

After the party, Bruce attempted to go back on patrol. If ever the man needed to crack in a few skulls, tonight was definitely that night. Unfortunately, his inebriated state had been a little more inhibiting then he originally anticipated. The throbbing ache in Bruce’s head made it very difficult for him to concentrate, and his sense of equilibrium had been seriously compromised.

As Bruce glided through the air, he felt his head reel and his vision momentarily blurred. At the same time, the scenery around him began to spin causing him to involuntarily rock his body a few millimeters off course. Had the man just been walking, this barely would’ve been a problem, however, when you are vaulting through the air at over 50 mph, a slight miscalculation such as this could mean the difference between a few broken bones and a trip to morgue. 

In an attempt to regain his sense of balance, Bruce shot his grappler aimlessly towards the closes building. For a moment, a feeling of panic crept its way into the back of his mind, but a wave of relief soon followed as he felt his line connect and go taut. Bruce clasped the grip firmly with both hands as his body swung towards the building, however, his impaired sight caused him to barely clip the edge of a staircase which in turn sent Bruce’s body spiraling before he hit the wall he was currently anchored to roughly with his left shoulder.

Bruce let out a pained grunt just before letting go of his grappler. Luckily by then he was only a few feet from the ground as he landed in a pile of snow piled trash. For a moment, Bruce just stared up and the blurry night sky as he calmly waited for the world to stop rocking. He then brought a hand to his face and covered it before he started to laugh.

The sound was far from pleasant and some might have even mistaken his laughs for quiet sobs. In the past, Bruce had been much more coherent when hit with heavy doses of fear toxin, so Bruce was pretty certain that a few too many shots of the bottle wasn’t the only reason for his disoriented state. Once Bruce’s grim snickering died down, he let out a resigned sigh before slipping his left wrist in front of his face. He slightly winced at the sharp pain he felt in his shoulder before keying in a well-practiced code into his gauntlet computer. He then dropped his arm back to the ground, closed his eyes, and waited till the sound of the approaching Batmobile could be heard.

*****************************************************

Clark had his head rested on the window of the limo and was attempting to look outside, but the dark tint only succeeded in reflecting his own dim reflection. He let out a heavy sigh causing the image to fog up. It was then that the door to the limo suddenly opened.

“M-Ms. Victoria? What are you doing here?” Clark stammered.

The brunette smiled mischievously back at Clark before slipping so close into the seat next to him their knees were touching. “Well, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t make sure our guest of honor didn’t make it back home safely?”

Clark slid further away from her, his body now flush with the door. “I-you don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I want to,” Victoria replied candidly. 

Clark’s hand subconsciously felt for the handle, but by then, the limo already started moving. Clark felt his body slightly flinch at the sudden take off but tried to cover up the involuntary action with his next words. “What about the party?”

Victoria’s smile curled her eyes not missing a bit of Clark’s fumbling. “They’ll manage.”

“So, Mr. Kent,” Victoria hummed as she leaned further into his space. “Before we were so rudely interrupted, I do believe I was trying to proposition you.”

“Oh r-really…” Clark stuttered his eyes shifting away from Victoria’s view.

“Don’t play innocent,” Victoria all but scoffed. “I’ve seen you in action. I am well aware you are more clever than you let on.”

Victoria stared up at Clark with a doleful pout and large eyes. When Clark refused to respond to her obviously fabricated moue, she changed her tactics and scooted her way closer to him. “You know, Mr. Kent. I have crossed paths with some of the most powerful men in Gotham, but you are a very different caliber of man.”

Now Victoria was playing with Clark’s tie. 

“Is that so…” Clark trailed still debating on whether he should duck out of the vehicle despite its steadily increasing speed.

“I mean, you are a simple little nobody from nowheresville, not at all my type, but despite that, for some reason, I find myself uncontrollably attracted to you. That article you wrote moved me and made me realize there are some qualities even the richest men can’t afford.”

Clark pulled his tie out of Victoria’s fingers eliciting a small sound of protest from her. “Ms. Victoria, I’m very flattered, but as I mentioned before, I already have someone special in my life that I care very deeply for.”

Clark held back a shiver as Victoria ran a hand down his inner thigh. “I’m sure I can make you forget all about her.”

“I’m sure that you can’t,” Clark grunted as he immediately removed her hand from his leg.

“How about I prove you wrong?” Victoria cooed as she clasped his hand firmly the moment it made contact with hers.

Clark attempted to jerk his hand away, expertly holding back his Kryptonian strength but soon regretted the choice once he realized the woman was much more persistent than he imagined.

“Mr. Kent, I am a very powerful woman. I can make your life a very easy and comfortable one.”

This time Clark could not avoid Victoria’s relentless gaze as she smirked up at him. Her eyes were confident and sharp and had him trapped like a snake ready to pounce the moment he took a wrong step.

Clark lowered his hand which Victoria still refused to let go of and replied calmly. “I think I’ll pass.”

Victoria frowned. “Mr. Kent, do you have any idea what I’m offering you? People like you don’t get many opportunities like this in life.”

“You’d be surprised,” Clark replied with more honesty than Victoria could comprehend.

Victoria finally released Clark’s hand her frown replaced with an even more devilish smirk. “It’s okay. After all these years, I realized every man has some kind of price on them, and believe me. I have all the means to pay it.”

Clark narrowed his eyes on the smiling woman, but his gaze was much more sympathetic than stern. “Ms. Victoria, what I’m looking for isn’t something that can be bought. You can’t put a price on love. You won’t find what you’re looking for from me.”

Victoria studied Clark’s foreign expression with a bit of confusion. She obviously wasn’t used to people looking down on her with such piteous eyes. Unable to decipher his face, she completely dismissed it and crawled her way into Clark’s lap.

“Hmm, I suppose you are correct. I man who can be so easily bought isn’t a man worth having at all. It’s funny, I never imagined someone like you would give me this much trouble, and it makes me want you even more. Well, then, I look forward to chasing after you, Mr. Kent. It’s only a matter of time and believe me when I say I have plenty of it, and I will never give up until I get what I want.”

Clark let out a long tired sigh as he realized there was no getting through to Victoria. He then took a moment to examine the predicament he was in. An annoyingly attractive wealthy woman was now straddling him, practically throwing herself at him, and the only person he could think about was Bruce, his equally frustrating, stubborn, unreasonable, thickheaded boyfriend.

“Actually, I do believe you,” Clark finally replied with an unreadable expression.

“Oh?” Victoria smiled.

“So I guess there’s no point in me wasting your time any further.”

Victoria’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Ms. Victoria, you will never win me over.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Victoria grumbled with mocking impatience. “Because you already have someone you supposedly love. I’ve heard that line so many times.”

“Well, that part is definitely true, but there is also another problem,” Clark paused for a moment. “I’m gay.”

Victoria let out a bored laugh. “Do you think I would believe a lie like that?”

Clark looked Victoria square in the eyes. “It’s the truth.”

Victoria stared back at him, sizing him up. “So you want to play it that way. Fine, I will go to the media and let everyone know.”

“Okay,” Clark answered back evenly. 

“I’m not bluffing,” Victoria warned.

“Neither am I.”

An overdrawn silence took the air as Victoria stared back at Clark challengingly. Clark’s face and demeanor did not waver.

“Oh.My.God.” Victoria gasped, the emphasis on each word growing. “You really are. Now everything makes so much sense. The reason you kept referring to your lover as your partner. The way you are so easily able to turn women like me away. Also there is just no way any straight man could write an article that moving.”

Clark hid his offense with a shift of his glasses and cleared his throat. “…so now that you understand…”

“Hmm, I never pursued a gay man before,” Victoria purred thoughtfully. Clark felt his blood grow cold. Upon seeing his horrified expression, Victoria began to laugh before she eventually pulled away from him. “And I don’t intend to either. I guess I have no choice but to let you off the hook.”

A breath of relief escaped Clark’s lungs. He then watched as Victoria tapped the glass that separated the two of them from the driver. Suddenly the limo came to a halt and Clark was surprised to find that they were just outside the hotel he never remembered telling Victoria he was staying at.

Clark read the overall suggestion perfectly and was all too happy to comply as he opened the door and started to make a hasty retreat.

“Such a shame,” Victoria called behind him, a smug smile dawning her face. “There is going to be a lot of heartbroken women when the word gets out. I guess the gossip is my consolation prize.”

Clark stopped. Although his body was completely out of the limo his hand was still on the inner door. A bigger man would’ve just ignored her, but after the night Clark was having, he wasn’t exactly feeling all that _super_.

“Ms. Vanderbund,” Clark replied as he turned back around and leaned his body a few inches back into the vehicle. “While we are being so honest, there is one last thing I think I should let you know.”

Victoria continued to look at Clark expectantly.

“The way you are going on about your life, you won’t ever find what you are looking for.”

“Really now,” Victoria sighed with an eye roll.

Clark nodded his head and kept his gaze firm with hers. “You should learn to value yourself more because all the money in the world can’t make up for a _cheap_ personality. You are the only person that can create your own self-worth.”

Victoria’s eyes flared up with a rage Clark had never seen from her as he realized for the first time that night he’d finally got under the woman’s skin. Victoria’s lip quivered and her face twisted “Why you-” she stammered out her body now shaking.

“In any case,” Clark chuckled as he gave Victoria his most charming boy scout smile. “I wish you the best of luck in your ventures, _mam_.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Victoria shrieked. She then proceeded to throw a nearby bottle of champagne at Clark but by then he’d already closed the door behind him. He heard the sound of her window crack, but didn’t even bother turning around to check. Instead he just put his hands in his pockets and whistled, the sound of the woman breaking things inside her car adding a bounce to his step.

***********************************

By the time Bruce made it back to the cave, it was already pretty late. Although the biting ache in Bruce’s head had finally quelled, his whole body was now overcome with a dull stinging sensation as the full force of his sobriety hit him. As soon as Bruce sat at the Batcomputer, his entire form keeled as he slumped over the console. He then slowly opened his dim sapphires, his eyes immediately catching sight of a small note card sitting atop an old newspaper clipping. 

Bruce finally willed his body into a normal sitting position as he examined the familiar hand writing with the words _“Just read it”_ and nothing more written besides the signature _“D.”_ Another crackled laugh escaped Bruce’s sore throat as he realized that after all this time, he still hadn’t taken the time to read the article Clark wrote. The thing that had started this whole miserable ordeal was now staring him down like an ironic eye sore. Bruce glared at the black and white print, almost tempted to toss it into the trash, but in the end he knew it was the last thing he needed to be taking his frustrations out on. In his heart, he recognized exactly what or rather who was to blame for this pitiful situation. 

**************************************************

The loud abrupt snort that sounded from Lois’s nose was a good indication to her that she’d been woken from a very deep sleep. Typically she would’ve sent her phone flying, upset she was jerked out of a very pleasant dream that involved cheesecake and a Pulitzer prize, but this particular ringtone was reserved for a very small handful of important people in her life, folks who didn’t typically call her at 3a.m in the morning unless it was some kind of an emergency.

“Yes!” Lois barked more gruffly than she intended. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

Even if the fate of the world was somehow hanging off the outcome of this call, Lois still wanted her displeasure to be known to the person on the other end of her phone. She would at least get a little bit of self-satisfaction before the world ended.

“Oh, I see…” Lois mumbled, her annoyance quickly dissipating as she listened to a torrent of unexpected words being unloaded on her.

It wasn’t till the caller got to a certain point that she quickly sat up in her bed and shouted. “WHAT? REALLY?!”

**************************************************

Clark landed in his seat with a feeble flop. As if by clockwork, Lois appeared over his cubicle. “Looks like you’ve had better days.”

Clark frowned at his disconnected monitor before looking up at her with distraught eyes. “Lois, this whole ordeal has been a nightmare. I’ve been dealing with people stopping me on the street and the calls and emails have been nonstop. Not to mention Perry just laid into me for the last half hour. I just can’t wait for this all to blow over.”

“Can’t say I really blame Perry. What with you coming out the way you did,” Lois grumbled lowly.

“What?” Clark exclaimed. “But it was your idea!”

Lois glared back at Clark her eyes somehow more offended than his. “Yes, it was my idea, and that’s what makes me even more upset. The story of the year and some other paper gets to take credit for it. I told you I wanted to be the first one in on this scoop.”

Clark’s posture shrank under her gaze. “I, well, it wasn’t very well planned.”

“Tell me about it,” she scoffed while shirking her shoulders. “Well, what’s done is done. So how do you think this will blow over with Bruce?”

Somehow Clark managed to wilt even further. “I…don’t really know. I haven’t talked to him…yet.”

For a moment Lois didn’t respond. She then lulled her head to the side in an impassive manner and sighed out. “Well, since you seemed so keen on taking my advice, did you at least tell Bruce how you felt?”

Clark opened his mouth to speak before retracting his words and slumping his head down further. “I did…sort of…well more like I lost my temper and blew up on him.”

“What happened?”

Clark crinkled his forehead as he began to recall the night. “Well, he was just being an all-around jerk when he saw me at the party last night with all those women. I know he was upset with me, but it was still pretty uncalled for. Not to mention how I blatantly found him outside the 15th story of a building spying on me.” 

When Clark looked back up, Lois was looking at the other reporter in quiet disbelief. “So let me get this straight. Bruce saw you at the party last night with all those women, and his reaction was to be a jerk.”

“Yes…” Clark grimaced.

“And then he scaled a building to try and spy on you.”

Clark nodded in response his temple still stitched.

“But you say he isn’t the jealous type.”

Suddenly Clark was staring at Lois with pale blank realization. 

Lois raised a brow to him. “You and I both know he doesn’t care about the attention or any of those women.”

“Lois, I’m an idiot,” the speechless Clark finally mouthed.

“Yes. Yes, you are,” Lois agreed as she casually took a sip of her coffee. 

“I said a lot of harsh things to Bruce.”

“Well, I bet they were things he needed to hear,” Lois shrugged. 

“Some of it was, but it shouldn’t have been said out of anger. I was so worried about rattling our relationship, that I let it get to the point where I just rattled things in the worst possible way.”

The raven-haired woman watched as Clark silently sulked. She then set her cup down and came around the cubicle so that she could sit next to him. 

“Clark, it’s alright to stir the pot every now and then. You don’t have to be some kind of romantic love martyr. That’s not the kind of relationship you should want, and I don’t think Bruce wants that either. I know he’s a difficult guy, but he loves you. So you just have to trust that even when you tell him things he doesn’t want to hear, he will listen and want to work with you towards making things better.”

“You’re right…” Clark mumbled with a weak nod. “I should’ve been honest with him from the start. I was just so afraid if I told him how I felt, I would drive him away, but I guess that shows just how little faith I had in him and our relationship.” Clark eyes drifted to his desk. “Lois, I really made a mess of things.”

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson now.” 

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Clark sighed deeply, a dim tint returning to his eyes. “Now I’m not sure how to face Bruce.”

Lois looked up at the ceiling before shaking her head and sighing. “I guess I’ve tortured you enough for making me lose that story, and it sounds like you learned something despite all your floundering. Here, I need you to proofread something for me.”

“What, right now?” Clark balked as Lois grabbed his hand and led him to her desk.

“Just do it,” she snapped before shoving him down at her seat and entering the password for her computer.

Clark glanced up at her warily, her hands now crossed over her chest and her lips pierced firmly together. Clark recognized her posture all too well. 

“Okay…” he trailed. Admittedly Clark was in no mood to work, but he knew there was no point in arguing with her when she got like this. 

At first, Clark only intended to scan the draft in a haphazard gesture to humor the woman. However, by the time he was done reading the second sentence, his attention was thoroughly caught. 

Lois drummed her fingers against her forearm as she watched Clark’s eyes dart frantically back and forth. He then turned in his seat and looked at her with wide eyes. “Lois, you can’t publish this.”

Lois held back a groan. “Did you check my sources?”

“I…no, I didn’t, but-” Clark started to protest.

“Check them,” Lois commanded sharply.

Clark frowned at her, but her own scowl forced him to turn back around and comply. 

As she watched him continue to read, she leaned against the side of her desk and started to complain. “Unlike some guys I know, this source is so much more reliable when it comes to giving friends some firsthand juicy news.”

Before Lois could finish sharing her grievances, Clark whirled around and looked at her anxiously. “Lois, when did you write this?” 

The reporter half smiled back at him, the bright look on his face stealing all her false bravado. “Last night. Before anyone knew about your little media stir up.”

Clark immediately stood up and headed for his desk. “I have to go.”

“I figured,” Lois shrugged as she watched him grab is coat.

“Will you cover for me?”

“That’s what I’ve been doing,” Lois snorted as she waved a hand at him, but by then, he was already entering the elevator.

******************************************

“Bruce!”

“Clark? What are you doing here?”

It was hard to miss the genuine look of surprise on Bruce’s face as Clark burst into his office. Clark didn’t visit Bruce very often at his work. The hero was always very careful about avoiding meeting with him in public places, however, in this particular case, Clark could no longer hold back his desire to see the man. Of course, he’d taken special care not to be seen by anyone, and he came flying in at such a great speed, Bruce didn’t even realize he was there until he was staring back at Clark’s lit up smiling face.

It was apparent to Clark that Bruce was taken off guard by the man’s presence, and he seemed a bit on edge when Clark started to approach him. Of course, who could really blame Bruce for his confusion? After the conversation they had the night before, Bruce couldn’t even begin to fathom why Clark was racing towards him with his arms outstretched as though he was about to hug him.

In a panic, Bruce did what he naturally did best. He became defensive and uttered the first thing that came to mind, the thing that was plaguing his thoughts just moments before Clark had appeared. 

“Clark what is this all about?” Bruce snapped as the tossed the newspaper that he’d been holding onto the table that was now separating the two of them. “Is this going to start being some kind of a reoccurring thing? I read the paper, and you’re one of the headlines?”

“Bruce…”

Most of the jubilant energy dissipated from Clark’s stance as he stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over at the paper with the headline “Mr. Romantic Comes Out.” At first Clark just watched Bruce, although the man sounded upset, his posture seemed tired, and his face looked equally weary.

“Look Clark, I know sometimes you have to make your own judgement calls, but it’s just a little frustrating when I find out about these kinds of things through a paper instead of from your own mouth. Maybe if you would have at least called and warned me beforehand…”

“Well, isn’t that the kettle calling the pot,” Clark asked his smile transforming to something a bit more dubious.

“What do you mean?” came Bruce’s pointed reply.

“So apparently you spoke with Lois last night?” 

“I did.”

As usual, Bruce’s expression hardly changed, but the small spike in his heart beat was always the tell that revealed to Clark what was really going on in Bruce’s head.

“Well, Lois asked me to proof read an article she’s been working on. She said she got a pretty hot source last night and she just couldn’t go back to sleep till she finished writing it.”

Now Bruce’s eyes were reflecting something a little more honest. 

“Lois told you about that? That meddling…” Bruce started to growl before he retracted his grumblings and looked back at Clark with a firm gaze. “Look Clark, I was going to talk to you about it before she published it.”

“I believe you,” Clark smiled as he fiddled with the paper on the table, his grin growing even wider as he spoke. “Sorry my story stole your stories thunder, though it was a pretty juicy read. A story about how billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne read Mr. Kent’s article and fell deeply in love with it. Then through his connections at the Daily Planet, he pursued said reporter, and then one thing led to another.”

“She changed the story a little,” Bruce muttered almost childishly. “It was originally more complicated.”

Clark let out a small laugh. “Yeah, well considering Mr. Romantic came out to the world first, it simplified things.”

“You know,” Clark started to speak, his smile dropping to a much more grave shape “It’s a bit unethical for Lois to write a story that isn’t exactly true.”

“Oh?” Bruce inflected with an eye raise. “What about it isn’t true?” Bruce smirked as he took a few ample steps towards Clark.” Mr. Wayne _did_ fall in love with that article, and he has every intention of going to the Daily Planet and pursuing said reporter.”

Clark’s eyes lit up. “So you finally read my article?”

Now Bruce was only a few inches from Clark, his smirk changing to that of a soft smile. ”Yes I did.” Bruce replied before bringing a hand atop of the one Clark still had resting on the paper. He then looked directly into Clark’s eyes, searching them intently. “Clark, did you really mean all those things you wrote?”

Clark looked back at him with an intense open gaze. “You know I did.”

Clark held back a sound of disappointment when Bruce stepped away. In all honesty, he half expected the man to come in for kiss, but instead he just backed away and stared at Clark dejectedly. “Look Clark, that article aside, after hearing the things you had to say last night, I started to realize a lot of things about myself.”

“Really, like what?”

Bruce let out a heavy sigh and sagged his shoulders. “Like the fact that I’m an absolute idiot.”

Now Clark was the one taken aback as he blinked at Bruce wildly. That was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. “Bruce?”

“I don’t know why I didn’t realize this before. Holding on to my Brucie persona the way that I have…I’ll admit, Batman, is a part of me. Bruce Wayne and Batman are one in the same. Two sides of the same coin. So of course if I let go of one or the other, I would lose a part of myself.”

“I know, Bruce. I don’t want that. I love you for _all_ that you are,” Clark replied frankly. 

Bruce glanced at him for a second before staring back down at the table. “I am aware. Brucie on the other hand is completely fabricated, and the fact that I would choose him over you makes me the biggest fool of all.”

Clark recognized the look of self-loathing in Bruce’s eyes and immediately replied. “Bruce, don’t be so hard on yourself. You need Brucie to keep your identity, your business, and your family safe.”

Bruce brought a hand up to stop Clark and shook his head. “No, I don’t. My playboy cover was just something I came up with years ago as a matter of convenience, but after being with you all this time, I realize something. Being in a relationship is work.

That’s why people fall so easily out of “love.” They get all caught up in the glamour and forget just how much work actually goes into it. That’s why it’s important to choose your lover wisely. It has to be someone who is worth all the hard work and sacrifice.”

For a moment Bruce stopped on his words before looking up at Clark with a sincerity the reporter wasn’t used to seeing.

“In any case, I want to apologize to you, Clark. I spent most of our time together putting convenience over you, and I was a fool to think I could be in this relationship without putting forth the effort, that you were the only one who needed to be doing any sacrificing. You have given up so much for me since day one of this relationship, and I just keep taking your love and patience for granted.” 

The entire time Bruce spoke, Clark watched as Bruce’s normally stalwart face took on many different shapes and forms. As though it were an open book showcasing all of the mental and emotional strife he’d gone through to reach the point that he was at now. Bruce had no idea how much that meant to Clark. 

“Bruce…”Clark murmured as he realized for the first time this was actually what he truly wanted. That it wasn’t about Bruce abandoning who he was for Clark, but about Bruce stripping away all his walls and sharing the most vulnerable and insecure parts of himself. That a man as strong and proud as Bruce saw Clark as someone so important, reliable, and worthy that he could trust him with even the smallest parts of himself.

“Clark,” Bruce sighed, expertly shaking Clark from his wayward thoughts. “I wish I could promise that I won’t mess up like this again, but I am a complete idiot. I guess I am just going to have to continue to rely on your love and patience.” Sapphire met cobalt as Bruce locked eyes with Clark. “So do you think you can still find it in your heart to continue to put up with a fool like me?”

Clark looked back at Bruce and saw a broken man, someone who was just as lost and as hopelessly in love as Clark. Someone who didn’t have all the answers, but wanted to look for them together with the person he cared most deeply for.

“Bruce….” Clark nearly chocked. “Yes, of course,” now the two of them were embracing. “Without a doubt...always.”

Bruce smiled deeply his head pressed so flush against Clark’s chest he could feel the man’s heart flutter. It was at that point he could no longer contain himself. Bruce attempted to pull away so he could reach Clark’s face but by then Clark was already leaning in and capturing his lips in a long overdue kiss. 

Overwhelming warmth poured its way into Bruce’s mouth and overtook his senses. As though all the thoughts, words, and whispers Clark had composed into his article that distant Valentines night had been collected and transformed into one powerful emotion. Bruce felt his body tremble and his chest ache, Clark’s feelings almost too much for him to bear all at once. However, just as Bruce felt his body teeter on the verge of collapse, Clark’s strong embrace tightened and supported him just like the man always did when Bruce felt he was on the verge of falling.

After their lips finally parted and Bruce’s pulse began to still, he looked up at Clark and smiled. “Thank you, Clark. I really do…love you.”

Then End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of an author note, I am leaving this epilogue like story. It was originally something I wrote for this fic, but didn’t fit quite right in the flow of the main story, but it seemed like a waste not to share. 
> 
> So instead of my typical ramblings here you go! This is just my way of saying thanks for all the support. I hope to see everyone in my next fic!
> 
> *****************Epilogue of Sorts************************
> 
> When Clark woke up, the bed beside him was already empty. However, he could hear the sound of the shower running not too far in the distance. Clark smiled to himself as he nestled his face deeper into the large almost sinfully soft down pillow. Clark really did love Bruce’s bed. A fact he was certain he had inadvertently murmured to Bruce on more than one sleepy occasion.
> 
> As Clark continued to sink further into the fluffy comforter, he took the pillow beside him, the one he knew Bruce predominantly used because of course the man was a creature of habit and was about to hug it before his hand brushed up against something.
> 
> When a slightly damp Bruce walked out of the bathroom, towel slung messily around his waist and another in his hand ruffling through his hair, he was surprised to see Clark standing by his dresser frowning.
> 
> “Bruce, I can’t believe you still have this,” Clark grumbled.
> 
> Bruce looked over at the man and then at the magazine he was holding in his hand. On the cover was a picture of Clark with a heart around his face and the words “Meet Mr. Romantic” over his head.
> 
> “What do you think you’re doing?” Bruce snapped as Clark started to toss the journal into a nearby waste basket.
> 
> “I’m throwing this away,” Clark declared with not even an ounce of remorse.
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> Clark stopped his actions when he noticed that Bruce looked genuinely upset. With the magazine still hovering over the trash can, Clark let out a tired sigh and replied. “Bruce, I honestly want to put this whole Mr. Romantic thing behind me. I mean, thanks to me coming out, and the news of me dating Bruce Wayne, I have lost a lot of fangirls…and fanboys.”
> 
> “Well the buzz about our relationship is a pretty hot story and has done a pretty good job of helping people forget all about the Mr. Romantic incident,” Bruce added.
> 
> “Yeah, so now that the media has finally redirected its focus, I want to put this all behind me.”
> 
> Bruce narrowed his eyes on Clark and looked at him almost dangerously. “Well, you are free to do whatever you like, but if you think I am going to let you throw that magazine away, you are sorely mistaken.”
> 
> Clark furrowed his brow in a mix of confusion and irritation. “Bruce, what the hell?”
> 
> “Clark, I don’t know where the pictures came from that were used for this magazine, but I have never seen you look so good,” Bruce explained as he eyed the cover of the magazine somewhat appreciatively.
> 
> For a moment Clark got distracted as he held the cover up and looked at his own picture thoughtfully. “Oh, yeah, Leslie made me do some photo shoot thing, and they had this fancy Italian guy pick out my clothes and do my hair.” 
> 
> “Well, I like the look on you,” Bruce smiled.
> 
> Clark lowered the magazine and raised a wry eye to Bruce. “So let me get this straight, you want to keep the magazine just so you can ogle at pictures of me.”
> 
> Bruce’s mouth curled into an even more questionable shape. “Why else would I buy the magazine? It’s certainly not for the articles. You have a problem with that?”
> 
> Clark’s frown turned even firmer. “Yes, I do.”
> 
> Bruce rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. “Fine, I will let you throw the magazine away, but only on one condition.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “You will just have to be a substitute for it. Meaning, whenever I want to see you dressed in a fancy expensive suit with a $200 haircut, you will have to come over and dress as such.”
> 
> Clark glared at Bruce who now had a haughty smirk on his face.” On second thought, keep the stupid magazine,” Clark muttered as he tossed it back at Bruce roughly. “You and the magazine can get married for all I care.”
> 
> “Well, you certainly are no fun,” Bruce shrugged as Clark brushed past him towards the bathroom while muttering something about the new more honest Bruce not being all it was cracked up to be. Bruce merely smiled to himself as he traced the outline of the heart around Clark’s face with his finger. 
> 
> Fin!
> 
> P.S Bruce keeps a copy of the article Clark wrote about him on his phone and hidden in his billfold. He may also have multiple copies of the magazine hidden around the manor ;)


End file.
